Fallen Revenge
by Katfreak
Summary: A challenge to Shibuya comes and aims to destroy this Reaper game. An old friend turns against the Composer and for a reason. Joshua and Mr H can't handle him alone. Who is he? Why is he doing this? And where is Neku in all this? The World Ends with You.
1. Prolouge

Fallen Revenge: Prologue

**Fallen Revenge: Prologue**

**Katfreak: Hi Guys it's been a while but I am back!! This is from the World Ends with You game! So please enjoy and don't kill me! I don't own the game/characters and I never will!!**

* * *

How could this have happen? How could he do this?

Neku didn't – no, **couldn't**- understand what was happening. Udagawa was deadly silent, almost barren as the only sound was Neku choking on his own blood.

Coughing, feeling the warm blood running down his back, arms and face, he weakly gazed up from the tattooed arm gaping through the hole in his chest to the eyes of its owner: Mr H.

_Mr H…_

Mr Hanekoma's face had remained remarkably passive with a slight smile, paying no attention to the splattered blood dripping down his face.

The physical pain had dulled, leaving a pain to creep across his head as its main source.

Tears prickled in Neku's eyes, his vision dimming as he whispered, "M-Mr H…..w-why….?"

Mr H, Mr Hanekoma, CAT, a person he greatly respected, was killing him; against his own mural, Neku's personal favourite, the same place Neku had been killed by Joshua a year ago. Something was greatly wrong, it had to be, very wrong, especially with Mr H….

He had seemed slightly different from normal when he had first approached Neku, wearing a long dark trench coat that clung to his figure as opposed to his usual outfit and larger then normal sunglasses blocking his eyes from Neku.

Neku had been glad to see him, yet as they began talking unease and discomfort crept in and started to grow his chest; almost as a warning.

Something out Mr H seemed off, really off… If only he had listened….

Mr H, who hadn't reacted to Neku's blood, slowly began to smirk. The glasses slipped down his nose, revealing a frighteningly demonic glint of mirth in his eyes that seemed desperately out of place, as he licked at the blood.

"Well, Neku, didn't you say you would do what you could to help me?"

Neku gasped weakly; it was true that Mr H had asked him to help with something, and Neku had uneasily said yes….

The tears bleed down Neku's face as his vision faded to black; the pain in his head becoming excruciating, as he watched Mr H's face faded away and the numbness of death claiming him….

_Help…help you do what…? M-Mr H...? _

* * *

**Katfreak: Yeah done! Please don't kill me guys and please review!! Criticism is fine! Later**


	2. Challenge

Fallen Revenge

**F****a****llen Revenge:**

**Chapter One: Challenge**

**Katfreak: Whoa! People are actually enjoying this? That's great! You all want the next chapter? Well here it is! Please remember I don't own TWEWY or its characters! And I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The noise of the crowds, the claustrophobia of people interweaving and the familiar worn streets… Yeah, that was Shibuya…

The Scramble crossing was a popular place, not only for the residents of the RG but also the UG. And it was the most regular place to find the silver haired Composer of Shibuya.

Floating above the noise and the crowds, Joshua watched over his town, feeling the ebb and flow of Shibuya's denizens and their imagination.

So it was no real surprise when Mr Hanekoma found him there.

"Morning, J," greeted Mr H as fluttered his wings as he fell into place next to the shining male.

"Good morning, Mr H," murmured Joshua, not taking his eyes off of the masses below him.

"J…?" asked Mr H, eyes rising.

He had never seen Joshua look so distracted before; one arm was wrapped around his waist while the other toyed with a lock of hair, a frown etched onto his face.

"Josh, are you ok?" asked Mr H, trying to catch his attention.

Joshua blinked and shivered before turning to face his Producer. He sighed, smiling weakly, "I'm sorry, Mr H. Is there something you wanted to discuss with me?"

Mr H frowned, shaking his head, "No, I just came back from the Higher Plane. What's up? You don't seem ok."

Joshua sighed and returned his gaze downwards. "I'm fine, it's just…something doesn't…feel right in Shibuya…"

"Really?" asked Mr H, "That's not good, are you considering another game?"

Joshua shook his head, "No, it's not like that; it's just something feel off…"

"I haven't been here for a few days since the enquiry in the Higher Plane, so I really don't know."

"Try feeling the vibe of Shibuya, you'll see what I mean. It's just a really uncomfortable feeling…" trailed Joshua, watching the older Angel close his eyes and start to probe the vibe of their town.

Mr H froze for a moment, trying to follow the waves of imagination, the hairs starting to rise on the back of his neck; Joshua was right, something didn't feel right. An uncomfortable vibe, faint but powerful, had interwoven itself into Shibuya's overwhelming waves of imagination; and for the life of him he didn't know what it meant.

"See, Sanae?" asked Joshua, bringing Joshua Mr H's attention back to that plane.

He looked around at Josh, noticing himself go dusty pink. It was very rare that Joshua called him by his given name.

He nodded, "Yeah, I see what you mean."

"What do you make of it? I don't like the feeling I get from it, so…"

"I'm not sure; the vibe doesn't seem right and is rather chilling. Hang on; I'll give my second sight a go-"

"I wouldn't. I tried it while you were away, the sight is clouded greatly. I couldn't see anything."

"Oh…"

An uncomfortable, and unusual, silence fell across them both.

Both of them were rather bothered by this, as much as they loathed to admit it.

Mr H scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, "I suppose, we'll just have to wait and see, huh?"

"Yeah…I suppose," sighed Joshua.

Mr H growled in frustration when Joshua cut him off. "I see they are meeting up again."

"Hm?" Mr H followed Joshua to the Statue of Hachiko and smiled.

Three very familiar teenagers stood at its base, Rhyme sitting on the statue, with Beat and Shiki standing either side of her.

It had been a year since the game and the small group of friends regularly met at Hachiko before hanging out. It was very rare for Joshua not to know about it.

However, today something seemed to put everyone on edge, as they looked worried about something-

"Where is Neku?" asked Joshua suddenly.

Mr H blinked and shrugged, watching as Shiki fiddled with her phone before putting it to her ear.

"Anything?" Rhyme asked, toying with the sleeve of her shirt.

Shiki sighed in frustration, snapping her phone shut before shaking her head, "He's not answering his phone."

"Yo, I thought Phones didn't ignore calls no more," said Beat, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"He doesn't; that's what's worrying me," admitted Shiki.

"He never turns his phone off either, does he?" asked Rhyme.

Shiki shook her head, "No, he doesn't. Guys I'm worried, I haven't seen him since last week since Makimura told him to come home early. He wasn't too happy about it; I hope he's ok…"

"Aight, let's go see him!" grunted Beat, standing up, "We know where he's at so why don't we go see him?"

"Don't you remember, Beat? The last time we went around there, Makimura and you got into a fight because he called you a punk and you threatened to punch his face in," stated Rhyme, "We aren't allowed around where Neku lives because of it."

They all winced at the memory; Joshua shook his head and Mr H laughed nervously above them.

"Yeah...errr…but that dude is so damn annoying! He's Phones' Social worker thing and he orders him around like a mutt! It ain't fair!"

"Calm down, Beat," sighed Rhyme, tapping her brother's arm calmingly.

"No it isn't," sighed the bespectacled fashionista, "But what can we do? I suppose we can't see Neku until he calls us."

"I hope he's ok" sighed Rhyme, jumping down from the statue.

"Me too."

"Aight guys le's just go…."

The trio wandered away, leaving the Composer and Producer above them.

"That was…odd," said Mr H, looking over at Joshua.

"Yes, indeed. I have to admit I haven't seen Neku since last week either…"

"What, you still stalking him? How come Josh?" teased Mr H.

"Mr H!" huffed Joshua, hands on his hips, annoyed by the Producer's laughter.

Suddenly, as sly look appeared on his face, one that was very familiar and he said, "Well, I have to amuse myself somehow when I'm on my own for a week. No Producer to annoy…I have to do something…"

Joshua winked seductively, causing Mr H to blush.

"Josh!" He tried to make a grab for Joshua, who slipped through his grasp and floated away.

"Hee hee" Mr H sighed at the young Composer.

"Hey, who's this Makimura guy Beat was talking about?" asked Mr H curiously.

Joshua shrugged, "You got me. From what I can gather Neku lives with him now."

"Weird…"

Suddenly a ring tone was heard, causing them both to jump.

"Josh?" asked Mr H, as Joshua pulled out the beeping phone and stopping it, "What is it?"

"Its nothing," dismissed Joshua, "Its just a reminder; I have a meeting with the new Conductor, so I better go."

"Azufuji, huh? She's got you organised, eh?" smirked Mr H.

"She is very proficient," admitted Joshua.

"A good replacement for Megs?"

Silence reigned for a moment.

"…Yeah, a good replacement for Megumi."

Joshua straightened, "I'll see you later, Mr H."

Mr H smiled, "I'll see you at Wildkat later, ok?"

Joshua nodded, shining brighter before disappearing and flying away.

Mr H waved him off and then sighed.

Turning his gaze down to Shibuya, he scratched the back of his neck.

"What is going on here?"

With an uncomfortable sigh, he stretched his wings and flew off. Something was strange today, very strange…

* * *

At the top of 104, a dark lithe figure stood smirking; the breeze ruffling his coat.

Raising a gloved hand to run through his feral hair, he fished around in his pocket for his phone. Pulling it out, he seemed to be waiting for it to ring. He was not disappointed, as a moment later it starting ringing.

Swiftly answering it he rose it to his ear and grinned, "Ready?"

…

"Good, finally the fun can begin."

…

"Yes, everything will be ours, my hyper friend. The Composer and his Producer will fall."

…

"No, you can't come out and play yet."

…

"'Cause, its better to wait."

…

"Hm, don't worry you can play soon, pet, I promise."

…

"Love you too, pet – Hm? What?"

…

"Nooo, you can't break him. He's key to our plan; you don't break toys…"

…

"Make some Noise, play with them; keep your hands off him."

…

"Good boy. Now I gotta go get things started. Behave."

He snapped the phone shut, grinning expectantly.

"And now it begins, hm Sanae?"

* * *

Mr H shivered, either from cold or just a chilling feeling running down his spine. Dismissing the uneasy feeling, he continued on his way to the Miyashita Park Underpass.

Boredom had driven Mr H from his little café, coupled with both a pang of artistic inspiration and the fact he had no work to do.

He was checking around the park underpass to see if there was space for a large one of his works.

It had been awhile since he had had a real strong urge to paint and he had to admit he enjoyed it thoroughly when one came along. He just went with the flow and enjoyed the finished result.

Upon arrival at his destination, he looked around checking for any unwanted attention.

Smiling the no-one was around, strange for a Wednesday, he started examining the wall of the underpass. The smile widened as he found a large space; enough for a large piece.

He ran a finger along the wall, he imprinted a command code into the wall to prevent any hooligans from paining in the space while he was away.

The last thing he needed after lugging his stuff there.

Unbeknownst to him, a large wall appeared and a dark shadow began to form behind him.

"Graffiti? Naughty, Naughty Sanae!"

Mr H froze startled, tensing at the familiar voice.

_No way…It couldn't be…! He shouldn't be…! _

Spinning around, he came face to face with a mirror image of himself, a nasty smirk affixed to his face.

The other him sat floating in the air, looking very smug. A dark black trench coat clung to the other slim figure with large dark sunglasses low on his face. Dark gloves toyed with his hair; his being longer and much spikier and wilder then his own.

When he had Mr H's attention, he waved mockingly at him and said, "Hello, Sanae. Miss me?"

That caused Mr H to jerk, take a step back and then hiss, "Diablo?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Diablo laughed, leaning back on the air casually. "How unbecoming of you, Sanae! That's rude isn't it?"

"What are you doing here? What are you up to?" growled Hanekoma, eying his counterpart warily.

Sanae "Diablo" Hanekoma was another version of himself, yet famous amongst the higher plane fro the wrong reasons. If he arrived anywhere it was never a good thing.

"What makes you think I'm up to anything, Sanae?" asked Diablo, false innocence coating his words.

Mr H frowned darkly, "I know you; you're always up to something."

"You wound me!" chuckled Diablo, throwing his arms out in mock hurt, "Although you are right. You always were the more… sensible of the two of us, so no wonder you're such a stick in the mud."

Mr H's eyes narrowed at the comment, but ignored it and crossed his arms in annoyance, "What do you want, Diablo?"

Diablo grinned and casually said, "That Composer of yours; he's got to go. I got a better guy for the job."

Mr H growled at the threatening comment, "Oh no, Josh isn't going anywhere; I won't let you erase him. Who would you put as Composer anyway? Would you take the job yourself?"

Diablo snorted in disbelieving amusement, "Me, Composer? You've got to be kidding; why would I want to preserve the life in Shibuya? Oh and my candidate? You'll meet him soon; Boy, your gonna have your hands full! I mean, I you stay around that long."

Mr H clenched his fists, "Is that a challenge?"

"Hmmm, maybe….but not now," chuckled Diablo, rising to his feet, "Maybe another day. I've got things to do."

"Why come here then?" asked Mr H as Diablo turned and started to stride away, "If you didn't want to fight then why…?"

Diablo paused and turned, his glasses slipping down his face to reveal a mirthful glint in his eye.

"What's the fun of erasing someone you hold dear without a fight?"

Hanekoma blushed at that comment. "Good luck Sanae!"

With that, Diablo walked through the barrier of the underpass, waving as he vanished, leaving Hanekoma alone in the blocked off underpass.

Shivering in the realisation at the earlier vibe, he quickly turned on his heel and dashed to the exit, aiming to get back to Wildkat as soon as possible.

He slammed into the invisible barrier, forgetting it was there, causing him to curse his other self at his damn games.

He rubbed his face in irritation and growled. Raising his vibe highly, he slammed his imagination to destroy it.

After a few attempt that increased in power, the barrier smashed and Mr H stomped off back to his café.

Miyashita Park Underpass echoed uncomfortably as he left and remained that way, the now active command code in the wall active and ignored in the drama.

* * *

"Are you serious, Mr H?" asked Joshua, leaning back against his chair with folded arms. Mr H nodded, sipping at his coffee to calm himself.

Hanekoma had quickly made it back to the café, aiming to contact Joshua as soon as possible.

Fate appeared to be on his side, as the young composer was waiting rather patiently outside for him when he arrived. The smile on his face was replaced by a frown when he saw Mr H's face; it was rare to see him so anxious and it never meant good tidings.

Upon entering Wildkat, Mr H quickly explained about his encounter and what it meant.

Joshua was silent for a moment, before saying, "What is he, Mr H? He can't be an Angel if he's as bad as you say he is."

Mr H sighed darkly, staring into his coffee, "He's me and at the same time not me. I wouldn't call him an Angel….not after what he's done…"

"Is he from a parallel world?"

"Yeah…" nodded Hanekoma, "Me and him….. We are linked…. After all, we were born from the same causality until one choice branched us off completely…"

"What choice was that?" asked Joshua, looking uncomfortable.

"…Being Producer."

A silence fell between them, as neither knew what to say for once. Joshua, both partly annoyed he couldn't sense other Angels but Mr H and alarmed by the potentially fatal threat of Diablo; another version of Sanae…

Hanekoma downed the rest of his coffee quickly before putting the mug down. "Yoshiya, we've got to be careful when dealing with him. He's done terrible things, far worse than a Fallen Angel like me has. And he's got the power to back up his threats. We can't let him win……And I won't let him erase you either…."

Joshua shivered. It was rare that Hanekoma would seriously bend rule for his sake, minus last year's game. He silently wondered if something else was bothering his Producer.

Dismissing his thoughts with a sigh, he tried to lighten the mood and said confidently, "He won't win. I haven't lost t anyone, game or not, yet; I won't let another version of you try and kick me out of my job or erase me. You nearly did that yourself, Sanae."

He smiled when Hanekoma blushed at the comment. "Your not gonna get over it, are you?"

"Nope," smiled Joshua, prodding his Producer, "But I did forgive you for it, Sanae-"

A large surge of power caught them both by surprise, as Mr H shot to his feet. Joshua turned to him.

"He's doing that isn't he?"

"Think so" nodded Hanekoma, "What is he doing…?"

"Lets go."

Nodding, both were gone, quickly heading in the direction of the energy spike.

* * *

**Katfreak: Done! Generally I hate cliff hangers but when I'm doing it its fun! Where is Neku? What is Diablo up too? Who is his candidate? Stay tuned! Please review too! Thanks!**


	3. Attack of the Frogs

Fallen Revenge: Chapter Two – Attack of the frogs

Fallen Revenge: Chapter Two – Attack of the frogs

Hi guys! Sorry for taking so long to write the chapter, but summer hols are not easy for me to write in! Thanks for waiting and please enjoy!

* * *

104 bustled as the many people, young and old, shopped in its many stores.

One particular group buzzed with excitement as they left the large department store; well, two of the three did.

Shiki and Rhyme were chatting excitedly, with a freaked out Beat lugging their many shopping bags.

Beat cringed; Rhyme, thanks to the influence of Shiki and Eri, was starting to pick up on the fashion and trends of Shibuya and getting more and more into it.

Beat sighed; he seriously didn't understand why girls found shopping and fashion fun, in fact he thought it was quite boring…

"That shirt from D+B was so cute! Right Rhyme?"

"Yeah, but I think I preferred the blue version better!"

Beat sighed again, silently wishing for Neku's presence.

Usually, they never really went shopping when they all met up, as he and Neku would always vote against it.

However, since the anti-social boy hadn't shown up today, Beat was out voted, much to his horror.

_Where you at, Phones?_ Beat silently wondered.

"Beat, what drink do you want?"

"Huh?" Looking up, he finally noticed they had stopped at a café near 104.

Shiki rose an eyebrow. "A drink, Beat. What would you like?"

Rhyme looked questioningly at her brother.

Beat chuckled nervously, "Sorry Shiki. Cola would be good, yo."

Shiki nodded, "Okay. Come on Rhyme!" Shiki wandered into the café, dragging Rhyme along, not seeing the look she had given Beat, as if to ask what was wrong.

Beat sat at a nearby table, grateful to finally sit down. _These bags are heavy, yo!_

With a groan, he stretched, a habit he had yet to break, listening for his shoulders joints to pop. As they did so he relaxed, eyes closing at the relaxing feeling that entered his shoulders.

Suddenly, he heard a loud thump on the table in front of him, followed by a loud croak.

Beat blinked as he opened his eyes and looked forward, only to be confronted with a sight he never wanted to see again: a Taboo Noise frog.

They both stared at each other for a moment, before Beat let out a startled yelp as the frog leapt forward to attack. Luckily for Beat, his chair fell backwards; causing the frog to fly over him as he hit the floor.

Shrill screaming started, as Beat heard tables up ended or breaking, slowly being drowned out by a chorus of loud croaking.

Jumping to his feet, Beat was horrified to find that there were hundreds of the damn frogs attacking the denizens of the RG, and sending the whole 104 area into mass hysterical panic.

People were being pounced on and being erased, leaving nothing but cut off screams behind them.

A loud, almost angry croaked sounded behind Beat, causing the skater to look around in panic. God, that frog did not look happy….

"D-down dude!" Beat backed off as the frog crept forward menacingly.

Beat yelped as it leapt forward, sure it was game over.

He felt air brush past his face, eyes widening as the frog let out a shrill croak as it burst into static.

Startlement entered Beat before looking forward and seeing his saviours: Shiki and Rhyme. Shiki was wielding Mr Mew, who Beat knew she carried everywhere in her handbag, and Rhyme's hand glowed gently with energy.

"Beat are you ok?!" asked Rhyme, quickly dashing to her brother, Shiki quickly joining her.

"Beat nodded, "Y-yeah, I'm aight. What da hell is going on here?! How are these things here?!"

The girls shrugged helplessly, and Beat groaned in frustration.

Another frog leapt forward, quickly being erased at the claws of Mr Mew and Rhyme's shock wave.

"How you doing that?!" asked Beat, ducking as a frog attacked a person and shattered the table near him with tremendous force.

"We don't know!" yelped Shiki, " Some frogs appeared in the café and attacked us! Mr Mew leapt out and started to fight them and Rhyme hit one with a her shock wave attack!"

"S-so that means…!" Beat fished around in his large side pocket and fished out his skateboard. The familiar pulse of energy that accompanied him when he had fought in the UG confirmed his suspicion.

Launching forward, he attacked an unsuspecting frog, erasing it with a startled croak.

A feral grin appeared on his face as he turned back to Rhyme and Shiki. "Le's take out the trash, yo!"

The girls nodded. "Be careful, Beat" said Rhyme.

Nodding, Beat led the way as the trio dived into the battle. Beat soon realised there were more damn frogs appearing every minute, despite how many he and the girls were erasing.

A loud croak was heard as a nearby frog was erased, not by him or the girls, but someone Beat never expected to see again: a Reaper.

In fact more then one Reaper was slowly entering the scene and joining in the free for all.

Looking around he shared a surprised look with Rhyme and Shiki. He briefly wondered how the reapers could appear in the RG, but quickly dismissed it as a frog leapt at him.

Erasing it, he paid no attention to frog appearing behind him, until a familiar voice said teasingly, "Careful, Freshmeat. Nearly lost ya then."

The frog disappeared in static and Beat turned to face his saviour.

"Yo, Kariya?! Wot you doing here?!"

The red haired young man grinned and shrugged, "Originally? Shopping. Got a call from HQ to try and contain our little outbreak of the plague."

Beat nodded, "Thanks, man."

"No probs; Uzuki was getting bored, weren't you?"

A bang of pink energy answered his question; Beat yelping as he jumped back, as a frog quickly went up in static.

A sarcastic snort answered him, "Yeah, I couldn't think of a better thing to do this afternoon them play whack-a-frog here."

Kariya chuckled at his pinked haired companion, wincing as she fired several more times, "Well, a games a game I suppose."

She snorted again, turning to face Beat eyebrow rising, "What are you doing here, Rottonmeat?"

"Shopping, yo. Free Shibuya, ain't it?"

Uzuki growled at Beat, not looking away despite her firing at a frog that had leapt at them. "Shut up, Rottonmeat. Get out of my way and go!"

Kariya sighed at Uzuki, turning to Beat and saying, "Sorry, man. Not a happy girl today."

Beat shrugged, "Whatever; thanks Pinky."

"HEY! KEEP MY HAIR OUT OF THIS!!"

"Beat!" called a voice behind him. Beat turned, ignoring Uzuki's rant as Kariya tried to calm her.

Shiki and Rhyme dashed forward, skidding to a halt.

"Yo, everybody aight?"" asked Beat, looking at both girls. Both nodded before looking around and noticing the two familiar Reapers.

"Ms Pinky?! Mr Kariya?!" asked Rhyme.

Kariya waved and Uzuki growled, "Aight, Jr. Skulls?"

Shiki stared in confusion, "What happening here?"

Kariya shrugged, "Dunno, HQ said someone had released taboo noise frogs at 104 and we should hurry over there and sort the problem out."

Looking around, Kariya noted the Reapers were out numbering the frogs, "Nearly done."

Uzuki growled, "Who the hell would set taboo noise off in the RG? And how?"

* * *

A smile appeared on Diablo's face as he stood at the top of the 104 building, watching as the group were talking below him.

"So, those are the survivor's of that game, huh?" Diablo smirked. Stage one was starting. "Fools," grinned Diablo, "Utter fools".

Turning he looked down at the Refinery on the floor, "Let's see how confident you are with this little twist."

The symbol began to glow softly in response.

"But let's make friends first, ok?" He smirked as he slipped off the ledge of the building to the street below…

* * *

"Noise shouldn't be able to appear in the RG! Who is it? How and why are they doing this?!" asked Shiki in panic.

The Reapers shared dark looks and shrugged. "We don't know."

Shiki opened her mouth to speak again, when Beat suddenly exclaimed, "Where's Rhyme?!"

The group jumped, noticing that Rhyme had disappeared from her spot next to Beat. "RHYME?! Where are you?!"

"Would this be her?" asked a voice out of nowhere.

"BEAT, help!!"

Looking up, Beat's eyes widened at the man who had a firm hold on his sister who floated above the ground, whom he instantly recognised.

"C-coffee-man?!"

"Mr Hanekoma?!" asked an incredous voice next to him.

Turning, Shiki wore an identical look of shock and familiarity at the sight.

He smiled at them, with a mocking wave. "Not quite but whatever."

"What?!" "How did you guys like the frogs? I think they are rather fun personally, much better then dogs at hunting," he grinned, "and erasing."

"Hey!" shouted Uzuki, "You released those things?! There a reason its forbidden you know!"

"I don't care about that! Gimme back my sister, you jerk!" roared Beat angrily.

"I'm hurt," smirked Diablo, " But no. If I did she'd make a rather nasty splat on the asphalt, unless that's what you want…"

Diablo loosened his grip on Rhyme, who yelped in fright, as they were very high up.

"NO!! DON'T DO IT!!"

Diablo grinned, "I thought not."

Shiki gasped in horror, "Mr Hanekoma, why are you doing this?!"

Diablo shrugged at her. "Why not? Life doesn't matter to me, even if I erase others it doesn't matter. Life is worthless."

"What?!"

"Now," Diablo smirked as a large energy spike shot from the top of 104 and blasted upwards, "Let's see how confidently you can deal and survive this, hm? Oh, and think you won't really miss your sister so I think I'll-"

"NOOOO!!"

"DON'T YOU HURT HER!!"

"RHYME!!"

A loud bang resounded and Rhyme let out a shriek as she fell.

"RHYME!!" screamed Beat, leaping forward.

Suddenly an orange flash flew past him, darting upwards as Kariya leapt up high to reach Rhyme. They vanished mid air and appeared next to Beat again. "Phew, that was close."

"Rhyme!!" Beat cried out hugging his sister close. She shivered hugging him close, "B-beat…"

Diablo snorted, running a finger along the freshly formed cut on his face, staring in amusement at the pink haired woman who had shot at him.

"Nice shot, maybe next time you should aim for the eyes; you may actually kill me then."

Uzuki growled in irritation, "You jerk, how dare you. She's just a kid!" Diablo shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

"DAMN JERK!! HOW DARE YOU! GET DOWN HERE!!" snarled Beat, growling at Diablo threateningly.

Diablo grinned in amusement at Beat before looking back up to Uzuki, "You, on the other hand, your going to be a pain; can see it. I might be wise to erase you here, saves me some trouble later….mmmmmm…."

Uzuki smirked at Diablo and growled challengingly, "Go on, I dare you!"

Diablo laughed, "Tempting, but I gotta run, babe. I'll see you soon though, lets pick up this conversation later."

Diablo smirked and vanished, leaving angry and confused people below him. Kariya looked over at Uzuki, "What the-"

Suddenly the large burst of energy plunged down from 104 and slammed into the asphalt resulting in a large shockwave, knocking everyone over, as a large shape formed in the crater.

Beat swore, as the shape began to become more defined.

Kariya and Uzuki's eyes widened in startlement as the form of a large taboo noise bullfrog formed before them. It croaked, a loud thundering roar that shook the buildings around them. It tongue slithered out and it looked down.

Some of the other reaper still in the area were panicking and starting to run from the beast. Its tongue shot forward , ensnaring the reapers and squeezing them with its tongue, reducing them to static with strangled noises.

Kariya, eyes narrowing at the sight, cried out to his comrades, "RUN!! Don't let it see you!!"

The Reapers didn't need telling twice as many scarpered in different directions. The beast shot its tongue to erase the fleeing Reapers, like flies.

Kariya swept around, looking at Uzuki before saying, "Time to go."

"What we can't just-!" Kariya swiftly grabbed the resistant girl to him before teleporting away.

"Hey!" shouted Beat, "What about us?!"

"Beat! Its coming!" cried Shiki, scrabbling to her feet.

Beat shot up, helping Rhyme up, shielding both girls as the beast turned its attention to them.

"Go! Run! I'll hold it off!!" roared Beat as the beast moved around to face them.

"No! We can't you can't handle this by yourself!" cried Rhyme, grabbing at her brother's arm.

"Rhyme's right, Beat! We're not leaving you!" said Shiki.

Beat smiled, "Its not up for talk; GO!"

"BEAT!!" The girls cried were suddenly cut off and when Beat spun around they weren't there.

Looking back around, Beat ducked to avoid the tongue of the Beast as it went for him. It shot its tongue forward, tripping him when it snapped back, making him stumble.

The frog's tongue went forward, aiming to catch its target.

Beat cried out, truly believing it to be curtains when an arm grabbed him around the waist. He turned his face. "Kariya?!"

Suddenly, Kariya teleport them away, yet only a few metres from where they had been.

Beat gasped, the frog had caught Kariya at the shoulder mid teleport and distracted him, causing them to reappear only a little further away.

"Yo man we gotta go!" gasped Beat helping the man get to his feet.

"Can't," wheezed Kariya, "Pins gotta reboot."

"Crap!"

The tongue shot forward and would have reached them if it hadn't been for the light blue flash that severed the tongue. The Beast screeched in agony.

Beat and Kariya gasped at the energy before its creator appeared before them. "Yo, Prissy…?" gasped Beat.

Joshua's eyes flew open and he summoned a large pulse of energy, which rained down on the Noise, like a spear, going through it, reducing it to static.

The air was deathly silent for a moment, as Beat and Kariya stared at Joshua, whose form had shifted to that of a year ago.

Joshua stretched, turned to them and said, "Are you both alright?"

Beat's eyes went huge and he gasped "Yo, Prissy 'Poser, how you do that?!"

Joshua smiled, giggling in amusement.

"Easily, if you put enough energy behind it. Mr H, was that his doing?"

Both Beat and Kariya jumped and spun around, coming face to face with an out of breath Hanekoma.

"Definitely," nodded Mr H, "Energy's his."

He smiled and said, "Yo Beat, you ok?" He wasn't expecting what happened next, as Beat flew forward and slammed a fist into his gut.

Hanekoma gasped in pain, looking up at Beat who both Joshua and Kariya were trying to restrain.

"B-beat, what-?"

"YOU GODDAMN JERK! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SISTER!!"

"What?! I haven't-!"

"Daisukenojo Bito!" said Joshua sharply, causing Beat to freeze, wince and look at him with evil eyes, "Sanae hasn't gone near your sister; we have only just got here! He has been with me since we felt the large energy spike! What are you think you are doing?"

"That dude set taboo noise off here, kidnapped my sister and nearly killed her and then set that damn frog off which nearly killed us!! We saw him!!" shouted Beat at Joshua, pointing at Hanekoma. Hanekoma winced at the statement.

Joshua turned to Kariya, silently asking him to explain, who said, "He looks like him but the vibe I'm getting from him is different; this isn't the guy that attacked us."

He looked pointedly at Beat when he said that, causing Beat to look slightly embarrassed.

Joshua turned to Beat and said, "What do you say?"

Beat looked down, "…sorry man…"

Hanekoma shrugged, "That's ok."

He extended a hand and helped Hanekoma to his feet, watching the man stretch uncomfortably.

Joshua rolled his eyes, "What happened here?"

Before either Beat or Kariya could answer a loud roar cut them off, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST DUMP US AT MOLCO, KARIYA?!"

The four looked up to see an irate Uzuki stomping towards them, Shiki and Rhyme by her side.

"Beat!"

"Rhyme! Shiki!" Both girls ran to him, Rhyme hugging Beat.

Uzuki growled and started harshly prodding Kariya in the chest.

Joshua and Hanekoma shared a look, before Joshua coughed.

When he had all eyes on him, he asked, "Can someone explain what's just happened here?"

* * *

The Composer and Producer frowned darkly; Hanekoma sighed, turning to the group, "That guys name is Diablo."

"He's a bad man and very dangerous. We're investigating him now," said Joshua, " So we need to find out any areas of Shibuya he has been and find out what he is doing."

He turned to Kariya and said, "Is their anywhere that has recently changed or felt unusual in Shibuya recently?"

Kariya opened his mouth to start when Uzuki cut in, "Why should we tell you anything? On whose authority?"

Joshua smiled pleasantly at her, "Well, Miss Azufuji would be very angry if you don't, so don't try it."

Uzuki went deathly white, "The Conductor?!"

Kariya cut over her rambling and said, "Nothing really; Shibuya feels weird….oh, hang on their was something…."

"Oh?" asked Joshua.

"The CAT mural at Udagawa, someone decided to paint over it with a rather interesting symbol….."

Joshua kept his face artfully blank and looked at Hanekoma, who looked rather irritated by the statement. Beat looked at Hanekoma and then looked away again.

"Mmmmmh," Joshua thought for a moment, "Well, it's a place to start. Thanks for the info."

Kariya shrugged, "That's fine, but what I'd like to know, who are you exactly, eh Prissy?"

Joshua grinned, the smile clearly telling Kariya he wasn't going to answer. Kariya rose an interested eyebrow.

Hanekoma coughed, bring their attention to him, "You guys challenged Diablo today, and if he said he will erase you he means it. If anything happens, go to WildKat at Cat street; you'll be safe there."

Uzuki snorted, turning to leaving, while Kariya nodded, following after her.

Hanekoma turned to the trio of teenagers before him, "And that goes for you three as well. Just run if you see him again as he will kill you. Now, off home with you; me Josh have got stuff to do at Udagawa."

"No way!" growled Beat indignantly, "We wanna help! We have a beef with the dude as well!"

"Beat's right," said Rhyme, "We do want help, if we can."

"Yeah!" said Shiki. Hanekoma sighed and said, "You'd do better to stay at home you guys, this concern you."

"Of course it does!" cried Shiki, "The Noise are attacking the RG, what happens if it happens again? We want to help!"

Hanekoma winced and looked to Joshua for support.

Joshua sighed and said, "Fine. But your lives are at stake if you fail."

"Josh!" The trio nodded. Hanekoma sighed, shaking his head.

"Yo man, let's go to Udagawa!" said Beat.

"Ahem, only two of us will be going to Udagawa," said Joshua, ignoring the splutters from the kids, "myself and Mr H. You will go to WildKat. The Conductor will be there and I want someone to let her in. No discussions."

Joshua ignored the yells and started to Udagawa.

Hanekoma snorted in amusement, turning to them with a comforting smile, handing them the key before running off after the Composer.

Beat growled, turning to girls and said, "He's an annoying jerk."

The girls sighed and head off to Cat street.

* * *

"Josh, that was a bit much, don't you think? You could have been a bit more sympathetic, couldn't you?" asked Hanekoma, as they walked past Shibu-Q into Udagawa.

Joshua shook his head, "No, I had to make sure they wouldn't argue too much. I'm not sure what's happening at Udagawa and I'd rather they didn't come."

Hanekoma smirked, "Your concerned about them, how cute."

"Don't mistake concern with necessity. I don't want them here. Too many questions, so irritating."

"Yeah, yeah, Josh….."

Joshua rolled his eyes, "Here we are, your Mural."

Joshua smirked and Hanekoma growled.

The CAT mural could still be seen, yet it had been painted over with a dark red paint. Not very well as it appeared to have dripped while being painted.

A humanoid form had been painted, with usually pointed wings. Nearly fully covering the cat face. A small-congealed pool lay on the floor.

Hanekoma stared at the design in annoyance and then focused on it for a moment, as it did seem familiar…

Joshua tutted and observed the piece critically. "Mmm, a little too gory for my taste but an interesting design, Right Mr H?"

It was silent for a moment, causing Joshua to face his Producer. "Sanae?"

Hanekoma's face had gone nearly white, eyes wide.

"Sanae, what's the matter?" asked Joshua, a flutter of nervousness hitting him.

Hanekoma wandered forward, his hand reaching out to touch the work. He shivered and whispered, "Who could have-?"

"Sanae, what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's a refinery symbol, Josh, for something," Hanekoma swallowed, "Something really bad, not Taboo noise though…."

"San-?" Hanekoma had lent down, fishing something of the congealed pool and rubbing the red off in his hands.

"What's that?" asked Joshua taking a step forward.

"I-it looks like a music player…" said Hanekoma.

Just as Joshua was about to speak again, Hanekoma looked up, past Joshua and said "Neku?"

Spinning around, Joshua saw that Hanekoma was right, Neku stood not far from them, staring at the Mural, appearing not to notice them.

Joshua sighed in relief and called out, "There you are. Your friends are looking for you."

No response came from the boy.

Joshua shared a look of concern with Hanekoma, coughed and said, "Neku, are you listening to m-?!"

Suddenly, Joshua yelped as he was attacked, slamming into Hanekoma who tried to steady him.

Looking up at Neku, he gasped, the boys right hand was extended and long, thin purple claws appeared from his fingers. He wore a blank expression on his face.

"Neku…?"

* * *

There! Next chap up! Wot's wrong with neku? Wot is Diablo up too? Who is his candidate for composer? Wait and see!!


	4. Shell Shocked

**F****a****llen Revenge:**

**Chapter Three: Shell Shocked**

**Katfreak: Yay, the next chapter is finally written and up! Sorry guys, I've had really bad writers block, coupled with low concentration! Not good! Thanks to all those who have read this chapter and story so far! I hope you enjoy! I don't own TWEWY!!!**

* * *

The air in Udagawa was tense, as the Composer and Producer stared in horror at the sight before them; Neku with claws had just attacked them.

Mr H. cleared his throat and took an uneasy step towards the boy, waiting for the boy to react. Joshua's eyes narrowed as he warned Hanekoma to be careful.

"Neku?"

Neku's clawed hand jerked in response to Hanekoma, but his face remained blank.

His hair covered the left side of his face, yet it failed to hide the right side of his face. That side looked like a doll. Hanekoma swallowed again and edged closer.

Joshua watched uneasily for any sign of movement from the former proxy. Soon, Mr H. had managed to get close enough to him to touch him.

Reaching out a shaky hand, he went to brush the hair from the left side of his face to reveal….

Hanekoma's skin went pure white…._No, it can't be-!_

Neku had not reacted to him, almost not conscious of his presence or touch. "Neku?"

It was minuet, but Neku twitched in response to Hanekoma. The blanks eye's formed a determined look.

Before either Composer or producer could react, Neku slammed a large wave of Imagination, sending Hanekoma skidding backward.

"Sanae!" cried Joshua, sending a warning bolt of energy at Neku to try to distract him, trying to allow time for Mr H to recover.

Unfortunately, Neku reclined his head and side-stepped the sudden burst of energy, as it rushed past him and crunched into the pavement. Neku's Imagination crackled and he rushed at Hanekoma, claws extended.

Hanekoma reacted quickly, slamming up a wall of pure Imagination, which Neku slammed against. It sent him flying backwards, which he turned into a controlled flip, landing with fluid grace.

Joshua darted to Hanekoma's side. "Neku, what are you doing?! Why are you attacking us?!"

Neku's face remained blank, clearly either ignoring the question or he was unable to answer.

"Neku, answer me!" growled Joshua, trying to ignore the anxious feeling of unease creeping up his spine. Something seriously wasn't right here…..

Hanekoma appeared to be having a similar experience, yet dread was interwoven into it. _Did he do this to him-?! _

"Ah, there you are Neku." Joshua and Mr H jerked at the sudden voice, as a shadowed figure rose from the ground next to Neku and took on a familiar shape.

Joshua's eyes narrowed, looking from Diablo to Hanekoma, still uncomfortable with the similarity between the two. "Diablo, I presume?" asked Joshua, noting Hanekoma's angered reaction to his counterpart.

Diablo smiled at him and did a mock bow, "Indeed, Yoshiya-kun. I'm pleased to finally have a chance to meet you. I'm sure Sanae's told you all about me; right Sanae?"

He winked cheekily at his other self, smirking at the glare he received in return. He ignored them for a second as he turned to the silent Neku, before poking him.

"Good boy, you've done well."

"What have you done to him?" asked Joshua, tensing at the manner in which Diablo interacted with Neku.

"Hm, what was that Composer? I couldn't hear you" called Diablo mockingly, clearly aiming to annoy them both.

"Dammit it Diablo, what have you done to Neku?!" growled Hanekoma, clearly losing his temper with his other self. It was rare he lost his temper, but he was already angry with his counterpart, especially if his suspicion was right.

"Who, me?" asked Diablo, "Again, what makes you think I've done something?"

"We know you're the one who set that Taboo Noise off at 104, so we know your capable of doing bad things like this anytime," stated Joshua, interrupting Hanekoma before he could speak. Mr H breathed in, to compose himself. Diablo smirked triumphantly.

"Besides," growled Hanekoma, "I've seen what's on his face; I recognise what that is a mile away. So don't you dare deny it!"

Joshua raised an eyebrow at his Producer. What was it?

Diablo sniggered, "Well, I can't deny that request, can I?"

He placed a finger up the unresponsive Neku's chin and lifted it, revealing the left side of his face, "Like my modifications?"

Joshua let out a quiet gasp, while Hanekoma growled viciously.

A marking was etched into Neku's face, covering the entire left side, greatly reminding them of Noise markings and was the same dark purple as the claws.

Neku's eyes remained blank and lifeless, almost like a doll, his skin an extremely pale grey. Joshua resisted the urge to shudder; Neku's whole manner was desperately out of place for the normally responsive proxy.

Sparing a look at his Producer, he watched as his expression changed from shock to anger within seconds. Whatever the symbols meant, Sanae knew and it was very bad.

"How dare you!" growled Hanekoma, "You did that to him didn't you?!" Mr H. indicated the painted form on the mural accusingly.

"Indeed, I had great fun changing him and ruining your favourite mural at the same time; I'm quite proud of myself actually!"

That was the last straw. Hanekoma launched a bolt of imagination at his counterpart, aiming to do damage. Diablo didn't move, but smirked.

The energy collided with its target, sending shockwave across the alley with a blinding flash. Once the light died down, Hanekoma and Joshua looked at Diablo, and gasped in horror.

Again, Diablo had not moved, but Neku had. And that's what horrified them.

Extending from his back were black and purple wings, which shielded Diablo from the attack. The wings distinctly reminded them of Noise wings, not the ones reapers had, but true noise wings. He extended them and flexed them as he straightened. His eyes were still blank and he didn't look like he was in pain.

Then it hit Joshua. "He's dead isn't he?"

Diablo smirked. "Yes."

"You killed him didn't you?"

"Yes." Joshua stayed silent.

"Why?" asked Hanekoma, "You don't even know him!"

Diablo shrugged, "So what? Life is life, it doesn't matter to me who it is, and taking away life is fun!"

"Diablo, you're a monster!"

"So you keep saying; but tell me Sanae, why should one live while others die all the time? Why should one be considered so special?"

Hanekoma didn't answer but made a small sound at the back of his throat. Diablo looked amused.

"Anyway, gentleman, I do believe Neku's mission is complete so we shall take our leave."

"Wait, what mission?" asked Hanekoma, starting at Diablo's statement.

"Haven't either of you guessed by now?" asked Diablo.

He turned to Neku and said, "Show them." Neku twitched, raising his clawed hand and flicked it back, letting small red droplets fly free from his claws.

"What-?!"

"Josh?!"

The Composer gasped, pulling a startled hand back from his shoulder, revealing ruby liquid covering his hand. He stared in shock before looking up at Neku.

"I didn't feel him do that," he admitted in surprise.

Hanekoma stared in shock, turning back to the two, "What have you done?!"

Diablo smiled, "I hope you like our present. Good luck guys!"

"Wait!"

It was too late. Dark energy swirled around Diablo and Neku, as they disappeared.

Hanekoma and Joshua stared at the spot for a moment before Hanekoma looked up at Joshua gravely. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, it doesn't hurt fortunately. It will heal soon."

They stared at each other for a second.

"Sanae, what has he done to Neku? I know you know what's happened," said Joshua, looking at his Producer.

Hanekoma swallowed, "Yes I do. But let's get back to Wildkat; the kids will need to hear this."

Joshua raised a solemn eyebrow, but nodded and started to follow him back.

--------------------------

The new Conductor was a rather tall woman, shorter than Mr Hanekoma, but taller then Beat. When she arrived, he wasn't sure what to make of her.

She wore a Tigre Punks outfit, the yellow tiger biker shirt and tiger waist pack with black bondage pants and custom sneaks, complimented with the double spiked cuff and the spiked choker. The outfit seemed to clash with her stark white hair, cut above her shoulders, and bright pink eyes. Yet it all blended together quite well.

Her whole manner was rather cold, greatly reminding him of the Iron Maiden, especially in the no-nonsense way she had asked about the events at 104.

Sharing a look with Rhyme and Shiki, they began to recount the event to her.

"And that's about it, ma'am," said Beat, five minutes later.

She raised an eyebrow at him and nodded. "Thank you, your information will be useful."

"Excuse me, ma'am," said Rhyme looking at her uneasily, flinching "Are the Reapers ok? The ones that were at 104?"

Azufuji turned her cool gaze to Rhyme. "Yes, young one. The ones that were not erased made it back to our head-quarters and told us everything. We have launched an immediate enquiry into what is happening. I am merely waiting to report to the Composer about the events."

Beat frowned, sharing a look with Shiki. He didn't really like Azufuji and still wasn't sure about the Reapers since the game last year.

He shivered, he wasn't going there.

Suddenly the door to Wildkat swung open and Mr H and Joshua hurriedly entered.

Azufuji rose instantly, "Good afternoon sir, I have news for you about-?" She trailed off as Joshua waved his hand dismissively and he sat down.

He looked tried and extremely out of breath, but also very annoyed. Mr H sighed and lent on the counter, running a hand through his hair.

The Conductor looked over them both, a flicker of concern in her eyes. Beat sat up more and Rhyme shared a concerned look with Shiki.

"Sir, is everything alright?"

"No," said Joshua bluntly, "One, I don't do sweating and we had to run back here from Udagawa; and then we ran in Diablo and Neku at Udagawa and things took a nasty turn."

"Neku?!" chorused the kids with wide eyes.

"Why was he there?! Is he ok?! Where is he now?!" asked Shiki rapidly at the Composer, rushing over to him to bombard him with questions.

"Shiki, calm down!" cried Rhyme, catching the very brief flicker of annoyance on Joshua's face before it was replaced by a serious look.

"No, he's not ok. Neku is working with Diablo now," said Joshua, "He attacked us at Udagawa before Diablo showed up; see?" He indicated his still bleeding shoulder.

"What?! He-he could never do that!" cried Shiki in alarm.

"I'm afraid so Shiki."

"Yo, Poser, are you sure he ain't being forced into it?" asked Beat, crossing his arms in frustration.

"Maybe. Sanae, what's going on with that symbol? You promised to say when we got back here," pointed out Joshua looking at his Producer.

Hanekoma, during the course of the conversation, had left his spot at the counter and made himself a large mug of coffee and was now sipping at it.

Everyone looked at him curiously.

He looked up for a second, sighed and downed the steaming mug. Putting it down, he lent on the counter again.

"The symbol painted over the mural at Udagawa is a Noise refinery symbol and it is a forbidden one."

"A forbidden symbol?" asked Azufuji, "A Taboo Noise symbol?"

"No, its worse than Taboo Noise."

"Yo, coffee man, how anything be worse than Taboo?"

"It's a Zombie Noise refinery."

They all blinked at that. "Er, what?" asked Shiki.

Hanekoma sighed, "The Zombie Noise are forbidden because they are not made in the UG. They have to be created in the RG, which forcibly introduces them into UG, where they are simply puppets for their creators use."

"Why else are they forbidden, Sanae?" asked Joshua, eyes narrowing as he understood.

"Zombie Noise are called that because they require RG people being killed and mutated into Noise just after death."

The girls looked horrified, Beat turned white, Azufuji raised an eyebrow and Joshua stared at Hanekoma.

"Then, that means…" said Joshua, sharing a sombre look with Hanekoma, "Neku is a Zombie Noise now, isn't he?"

"WHAT?!?!"

"N-No! You can't mean that!" cried Shiki in shock, shaking, "T-that would mean N-neku is-!"

"Dead again? Yes, I'm sorry Shiki," sighed Joshua.

Shiki shook in shock, ignoring Azufuji touch her shoulder and make her sit in a seat next to Beat. Rhyme sat next to her giving the distressed girl a hug.

Beat looked a Joshua in shock, "Did he do that to him?"

"Yes," said Hanekoma from his place, "Diablo did."

Beat growled, clearly getting very angry, "That-that-!"

"Beat, don't," warned Azufuji disapprovingly. He growled and grudgingly obeyed.

"That will present some problems," said Joshua, addressing Azufuji mostly, "Neku is extremely powerful, his imagination cannot be defeated by normal Reapers. We may have to order all Reapers above extremely high ranked Harriers to patrol Shibuya; the others will have to remain at the Headquarters. We need to stop Diablo but be careful of Neku as well."

"I'll take care of it Sir," said Azufuji, nodding.

"Good, I'll go with you. We need to get there quickly."

He rose from his seat and looked to the kids. "Sorry about this but I've got to revert to my true form to leave."

"Careful, Josh," warned Hanekoma, stepping between them.

Joshua nodded, feeling the pulsation of his imagination rushing over him, a warm feeling weaving around his body; a soft blue light covered his body.

Suddenly, he screwed his face up and the soft light turned black. The energy crackled, the black light bubbling from his shoulder wound and then shot across his body, sending waves of agony.

Energy pulsed across the room, a shock wave destroying Hanekoma's earlier coffee mug.

"Josh?!"

"Sir!"

Joshua cried out and collapsed, still in his teenage form. Both Hanekoma and Azufuji, raced to his side.

"What was that?!" asked Azufuji, looking to Mr H.

"I dunno…." said Hanekoma. Joshua gasped, leaning on Hanekoma.

"Whoa," said Beat from where he was sitting, now sitting on Shiki as where he was sitting had been hit with a shockwave.

Hanekoma sent him a look, before looking back down to Joshua, who lent off his chest.

"I-I'm alright, I think…." He still looked very dizzy.

Azufuji watched her boss carefully, looking faintly relieved before turning to Hanekoma. Her eyes narrowed.

"Mr Hanekoma, did you know that you are bleeding?"

Hanekoma looked down, noticing the blood stain on his shirt. He frowned, "It's not mine…"

Looking a Joshua, he then remembered.

"Josh, you're still bleeding."

Touching as hand to his shoulder, Joshua's eyes widened as fresh blood covered his fingers. "Sanae, how is this possible?"

"Could it be…Neku's mission…?" muttered Hanekoma, starting to examine Joshua's shoulder.

"The wound is very deep, Boss. I'm surprised you didn't feel it," said Hanekoma, suddenly rising an eyebrow, "Hang on…?"

"What is it?"

Hanekoma gently prodded the wound with his finger, sending a small wave of imagination in the wound. His eyes went wide as he felt a familiar pulse.

"Mr Hanekoma?" asked Azufuji. Joshua looked worriedly at his Producer, not liking the look on his face.

Hanekoma swallowed, "It's a Pin."

"A pin?"

Hanekoma nodded, "One of Diablo's trap pins."

"And what do trap pins do, Sanae?" asked Joshua.

"Diablo is famous for creating pins that can do anything. His trap pins are capable of killing a person outright or …torturing them to death with their own power…."

A silence echoed across Wildkat, as everyone digested this information. Joshua swallowed, "He really doesn't like me, does he?"

--------------------------------------------

Darkness loomed at the top of the 104 building, the outline of a figure appearing faintly.

Diablo smiled over the city of Shibuya, watching in bemusement as the citizens of the city scurried like insects through the Scramble, carrying on with their lives without a care in the world.

He snorted in disgust.

Diablo generally didn't like vibrant places like Shibuya, but when an opportunity to have his fun presented itself, he wasn't going to complain….

"Well, I'm already enjoying myself," he shrugged to himself, "Getting on Sanae's nerves is rather fun, right Neku?"

The silent boy sat on the roof next to him, his wings folded, eyes as blank as they had been earlier and just as unresponsive.

Smiling, Diablo ran a gentle hand across Neku's face, gently tracing the purple marking. "With your help, my ultimate plan will be fulfilled and Shibuya will….."

Neku didn't respond and just stared ahead.

Diablo turned his gaze from the silent boy, to look down onto the streets again.

He then smiled at the familiar pulse of energy, as a familiar form rushed up the side of the building from the UG, before crashing down behind him and entering the RG.

A rumbling growl echoed in his ear, as a face came closer behind him, as he felt warm breath on the back of his neck.

"Pet, you got bored I see," stated Diablo, toying with a strand of his hair. A growl answered him, before another softer growl sounded.

"Yes, they will be having fun. Neku fulfilled his mission without a hitch; the Composer has been weakened." Another growl answered him.

"Yes, you will be able to kill the Composer. He'll be thoroughly weakened by that time, so don't worry." Silence echoed for a moment and then his companion let out a peeved growl.

"Ha. Ok pet, I believe you…" An irritated growl echoed in his ear.

He sniggered, and ignored his companion.

"Well anyway, I'll be sending Neku out tomorrow to gather the necessary energy. I'm sure he'll be quick about it too," said Diablo, changing the subject as he turned his gaze back to the silent boy.

His companion growled again, moving closer to Neku and prodded the boy with his nose. Neku didn't react, just stared ahead blankly. His companion started to rumble softly, a fang flashing in the semi light, near Neku's shoulder.

"No eating him."

His companion growled in annoyance.

Shaking his head in amusement, Diablo looked over the Scramble again and smirked.

_Soon, we'll gather the energy we need and then this place will be…_

* * *

**Katfreak: Yay! Done! Is this a cliff-hanger? I have no idea! OMG what have I done to Neku? Who is Diablo's candidate for Shibuya?! And what is he up too? Find out on the next chapter! Thank guys! And please review!! Oh and please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have missed but I have checked!!!!**


	5. Ambush

**F****a****llen Revenge:**

**Chapter Four: Ambush**

**Katfreak: Welcome back to the next instalment of Fallen Revenge! I finally finished this chapter! Its sooooo long! Sorry! Please do enjoy! And thanx to everyone who is watching and commenting so far! I don't own TWEWY or the characters! Thanx!**

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

A loud crash echoed across the backstreets of Shibuya, a Reaper scrabbling to his feet in panic and ran for his life.

He had been part of a fairly large party of Bass Reapers, who had been heading to the Reaper HQ as quickly as they could after receiving warning messages from the Conductor.

A monster was in Shibuya, and it was out for blood.

He crashed into a wall as he tried to urgently turn right, desperately trying to get away from the looming shadow creature who had smothered his friends and mercilessly slaughtered them with vicious claws. He didn't want to end up like that.

The sense of an evil presence kept up his spine as he felt the creature get closer and closer.

Suddenly, he felt an odd pulsation from behind, as two bolts of electricity shot across the ally; one sliced him through the shoulder, while the other nailed his ankle.

He screeched in agony as he collapsed, in too much agony to clutch either wound. He gasped as the creature landed near him, wings concealing most of it from sight, but glowing blank eyes could still be clearly seen.

"N-n-no, p-p-please d-d-d-don't kill me!!!!" wailed the Reaper as he tried to drag himself away from the advancing creature, and failing miserable.

He shrieked in fear again as the creature leapt onto him, covering him in its dark clutches, the scream cut off as the creature plunged its claws through his chest.

A strangled choke echoed from his throat as he vanished in a burst of static.

The creature didn't even react, but looked to the sky and leapt, wings extended as it vanished.

The ally was silent after that, no sound or any other sign to indicate what had occurred here, but a torn bandana, ripped and left on the ally floor.

----------------------------------

"Another one?" asked Joshua, hand resting on his hip, looking extremely serious.

Mr H looked on grimly as he heard Joshua's side of the conversation with Azufuji.

It had been two days since the incident with Diablo, Neku and the trap pin. They had sent the kid's home, promising to contact them if anything developed, and Azufuji returned to the Reaper HQ.

Both Composer and Producer remained at Wildkat, as Joshua was unable to return to his true form and thus unable to fully use all of his power.

The Composer had been shaken, even offering to help Hanekoma clean; something he never usually offered to do.

Hanekoma was rather worried about him, especially with what had happened the next day.

Waves of Reaper erasures were occurring; fast, swift and unrelenting. It seemed that a monster had been released into Shibuya; one trained to specifically to target Reapers.

Hanekoma had no doubt who or what it was and doubted Joshua didn't know either. He growled angrily at his other self's actions.

He suddenly looked back to the young Composer as he noticed the call had finished; a sigh escaping the young male's lips.

"Anything?" asked Hanekoma, knowing the situation was serious.

"Nothing that appears to be anything other than rumour," said Joshua, seating himself, "A rumour of a gold graffiti like markings that radiates strange energy, although no-one can agree where it is; and more freaking Taboo noise attacks at night in the RG! I have nothing else, Sanae, and neither does Azufuji."

Hanekoma frowned, watching as Joshua looked tiredly irritated, which was understandable as he could do nothing without his powers.

Mr H lent over, rubbing Joshua arm in an attempt to console him; something the Composer never usually accepted easily.

He said nothing and didn't move to slap Hanekoma's hand away. It passed for a moment like this before Joshua spoke, "Sanae, what does he want? To control Shibuya? Why?"

Mr H didn't look at Joshua for a moment, a dark look crossing his face. "No, I don't think that's what he wants, Josh. It must be something else…."

"But if not control, then what?"

"I don't know."

Joshua knew his Producer was lying, as he looked away too nervously, but didn't want to argue today and dropped it.

He sighed and rose, Hanekoma's hand falling away from his shoulder and drawing the Producer's attention to him. "I- I…Do you mind if I go lie down upstairs?"

Hanekoma shook his head, "Of course not, go ahead. I'll wake you if anything happens."

Joshua nodded and wandered away to head upstairs, smiling at the Producer weakly.

Hanekoma waved him off, a frown entering his face when the door closed behind Joshua. He sighed, bashing his head gently on the top of the table.

_Josh, I'm sorry. I just couldn't say it. Diablo has a far worse fate for Shibuya in mind…..One that he's wanted for……._

---------------------------------

"Dammit," growled a pink haired Uzuki, stalking down the ally in irritation, "It got another one!"

Kariya frowned discreetly as his partner plucked up a rather torn bandana of the ally floor, before sighing.

Since the emergency call of all Reapers to the HQ, the higher up were only applying the fairly high ranked harriers and above to scout Shibuya to watch out for the monster; unfortunately from them they fit the bill.

Uzuki scowled. "Hey, are you listening?!"

"Hmmm?" asked Kariya, "You say something?"

"Gah!" hissed Uzuki in frustration, "Do you want to get killed?! The damn thing that hunts Reapers could be anywhere and you're not paying attention!!! You could be next!!"

"Whoa, chill girl," soothed Kariya, waving his bean paste off handedly, "I'm listening, what did you say?"

Uzuki scowled again at her partner's disarming smile before starting again, "I was saying about what the hell this noise monster could be! Normal noise can't do much damage to us other than Taboo noise! We haven't got many leads about what the hell the thing looks….like….?!"

Uzuki growled in frustration as she realised Kariya wasn't listening, again; he was looking behind him.

"What-!?!"

Kariya cut her off, "Can you hear that?"

Uzuki hissed, "What?"

"It sounds like screaming…" trailed off Kariya.

"Well I can't-!" Loud screams echoed across the ally from a slight distance away.

Uzuki's eyes widened as she shared a look with Kariya, who frowned darkly. That didn't sound good.

"Come on, lets go," said Kariya heading down the ally towards the source of the noise, Uzuki close to his side.

They stopped down the ally at the corner, and then discreetly peeked around the bend.

Another scream sounded from a Reaper, who was now hysterical as he backed away from the monster of Shibuya.

Floating off the ground, with claws extended and plunged into another Reapers chest, was a very familiar face……

"Phones?" breathed Kariya in disbelief.

The Reaper shrieked again as his friend burst into static and vanished. Neku angled his head to turn to the Reaper, watching him with dead eyes before launching himself at the Reaper.

The Reaper had no time to scream as the claws plunged through his chest and racked down. The body fell as it dissolved into static, revealing Neku's tattooed face to the two hidden Reapers. He didn't appear to notice them at all.

Uzuki, who had been remarkably quiet throughout the scene, suddenly let out a huge gasping breath and clasped her mouth gasping in horror.

Neku turned his dead eyes up, finally noticing them. Both Reapers shivered as Neku stared at them for a moment with dead eyes.

Kariya stepped around the corner, facing Neku and said, "Phones? Is that you man?"

Neku said nothing, but raised his claws filling the space between them, the claws brushing the edge of Kariya's parka.

Kariya watched the boy carefully as he appeared to do nothing. What was he doing?

He suddenly felt himself be pulled back round the corner by Uzuki as a bright flash of red erupted where he had stood. Eyes widening, he realised what had happened; Neku had been channelling a bomb through his claws to kill him.

"Are you ok?!" cried Uzuki as she shook him.

"Y-yeah, I'm aight…"

He fell silent as Neku appeared through the smoke, eyes still trained on them.

"Hey Uzuki."

"Yeah?"

"I think we gotta bounce; he's too strong."

"No we can't run, we have to stop him!"

"Like we did before?"

"…"

"I thought so, come on lets-?"

Uzuki looked at her partner as he trailed off, noticing a worried look flashing across his face.

Looking back to Neku, his eyes widened as Neku produced Kariya's teleporting pin from his claws before crushing it. Both Reaper's gulped; they would have to try and fight back.

Uzuki quickly grabbed her gun from its holster as Kariya charged up his imagination. T

hey locked eyes with Neku, who seemed to understand. He nodded and then launched himself at them.

He rushed Kariya first, aiming to take off his head; but was foiled when Uzuki rained bullets off pink energy at him, forcing Neku back and allowing Kariya a chance to float back and fire his shruiken energy at him.

Neku didn't react as one sliced across his face but his wings extended to shield his body, a reddish black aura emanating from them as the shruiken bounced off them.

Neku shot upwards, wings unfurling from around himself as he spun around, creating sonic waves to crash down at the Reaper pair. They defended best they could at the strike but where unprepared for when he shot down to them punching energy upwards.

Uzuki, being the lighter of the two, was sent uncontrollably into the air and Neku chased after her; his claws flying through her shoulder and thigh.

She screamed in pain as she crashed to the floor, blood pooling as she rolled onto her side her body racked with pain.

"Uzuki!!" roared Kariya as Neku dashed forward to finish her off.

Kariya leapt at Neku, grabbing the boy and pulling him back despite his thrashing.

"Uzuki! Get up!!" gasped Kariya as he tried to restrain Neku, the boy's wings slicing into his arms.

"Ugh…." Uzuki gasped and forced herself up, hissing in pain as her legs threatened to give out on her.

"Uzuki run!! Get out of here now!" shouted Kariya, "Get somewhere safe now!!"

"I can't leave you here with him!"

"Don't-!"

Neku, tired of being restrained, spread his wings, knocking Kariya's glasses off, grabbing the blinded man's arm and threw him off.

Uzuki shrieked as Kariya crunched painfully into the pavement in front of her, "Are you alright?!"

"Y-yeah…." Gasped Kariya as he shot to his feet, watching as Neku straightened his wings out and almost appeared to glare at them.

"Uzuki, go!"

"But-!"

"GO!"

Neku launched himself forward, Kariya spinning around to face Uzuki before pushing her backwards. Pulsations of imagination coursed across Uzuki's body, blinding her as she fell back.

Crunching to the floor she gasped and forced herself up, blinking in surprise when she found herself at the Miyashita Park Underpass.

"Kariya…." She muttered, worried and amazed by her partner and his power.

She forced herself to stand again, flinching as her wounded right leg rebelled.

Where could she go? The Headquarters?

She pondered this for a moment, trying to stop herself from swaying, before a memory came back to her…

"Wildkat…?" She remembered. And so, she decided to head there.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Beat, slow down!"

"Yeah, wait up!"

"We gotta find out what's goin' on here!"

"Beat, we will, just slow down!" cried Rhyme as she struggled to keep up with her brother, Shiki close by her side.

Beat swivelled on his board to stop and wait for them.

It had been several days since the kids had heard from Joshua and had begun to become both worried and irritated with their exclusion from any news. That's why they were heading over to Wildkat, to demand to know what was going on.

Beat frowned as he stared ahead, watching anxiously as the girls struggled to catch up. He felt rather tense today, a strange feeling of dread creeping up his spine since he had woken up that morning.

Rhyme and Shiki smiled as they caught up with him, thankful that he had waited.

"Come on Beat lets go." Beat nodded and they continued on.

They had just reached the entrance of Cat Street when the Beat stopped dead in his tracks, the feeling attacking him strongly.

Rhyme looked up worriedly at her brother, gently touching his arm. "Beat, what's wrong?"

Shiki blinked in confusion a she turned back to them.

"Somethin's comin', yo" said Beat, "Its right behind us!"

"What?" Shiki and Rhyme looked behind the freaked out Beat and stared.

Behind them, forcing herself forward was Yashiro. But she looked terrible; her right leg was bleeding quite profusely, leaving a bloody trail behind her as she walked. She clutched at her right shoulder, trying to staunch even more bleeding. Her face was grazed with a bruise forming on her left cheek, her clothes ripped in places. She looked a sorry state indeed.

"M-Miss Pinky!" cried Rhyme, alarmed by the state of the female Reaper.

Beat spun around to stare at her, as she stopped and stared back.

"You…you can see me…?" asked Uzuki.

They all nodded and Uzuki growled in irritation, "Damn, I- I didn't want anyone to see me like this…"

She swayed dangerously as her leg finally gave out on her and she went to collapse. She didn't hit the ground however, as Beat was dashed forward to steady her.

She growled in pain. "Hold on, Pinky, we'll get you some help" said Beat as he hauled her to her feet and started down Cat Street.

Shiki appeared by her other die to support her other side. Rhyme used Beat's board to start ahead to reach Wildkat first.

She dashed through the door, surprising Mr H, who had been looking at what looked like a report before hastily stuffing it into his pocket.

"Rhyme? Hey what-?" His face changed from cheerful to concerned in an instant as Beat and Shiki brought Uzuki in.

"What the hell?" Hanekoma crossed Wildkat to them in a second and had taken Uzuki over to a seat in the next.

"What is going on down here?" asked Joshua as he returned from upstairs.

He looked startled briefly as he saw the scene before him, before it hardened.

"Miss Pinky's been mauled!" said Rhyme, "We found her just now"

"What the hell's goin' on here 'Poser?!" " growled Beat, "What's been happening?!"

Joshua turned his expression to Hanekoma, who was healing the worst of Uzuki's wounds the best he could.

"Could it be…?" asked Joshua, frowning darkly when Mr H. nodded.

"Yeah, these wounds would come from him."

"Damn…"

"What?" asked Shiki, "What's going on here? Do you guys know who did this to her?"

"Was it the git, Diablo?" asked Beat, clearly angered, and directing it at Joshua.

"H-him?! H-hardly….!"

All turning, they saw Uzuki struggle to pull herself up; Hanekoma sighed, "You shouldn't push yourself, you should lie back down."

"To hell with that!" growled Uzuki, turning to the kids, "Your damn emo friend did this!"

The kids went pale and wide-eyed, while Joshua scowled and Hanekoma shook his head.

"N-neku?!" stammered Shiki, clearly horrified.

"Yeah….He- he's the thing that's been attacking the other reapers for the last few days…..a-and-!" coughed Uzuki painfully, oblivious to the furious look Beat sent to Joshua about being kept out of the loop.

Hanekoma sighed, "We thought that it might be….we just weren't sure.."

"Neku…" muttered Rhyme.

Silence rained for a moment before Beat said, "Hey Pinky where's Lollipop?"

Uzuki coughed again, and choked out "S- Still with him….he sent me away to protect me....h-he's still battling the brat….!"

She coughed again, collapsing back onto the chair. They all shared a worried look.

Hanekoma shot to his feet and shared a serious look with Joshua, who nodded. They headed to the door of Wildkat, Joshua saying, "Stay here and look after her, we will go find them."

The girls went to Uzuki's side.

"Aw no you don't!" roared Beat, launching himself forward, "I'm goin' too! You need all the help you'll get!"

"Beat, don't argue just stay-" said Joshua before Beat cut him off.

"NO! You've kept us out the loop! You ain't gonna keep me on da side now! I'm goin' with you!"

Joshua looked irritated from a moment; Hanekoma was ready to jump in when Joshua said, "Fine."

He stalked out of Wildkat, with Hanekoma and Beat blinking in amazement.

Hanekoma chuckled and headed out after the irritated Composer, with Beat following after.

-----------------------------------------------------

It had been half an hour since the search had started, with Beat heading to the other side of Shibuya on his board while Mr H and Joshua searched together.

Both looked uncomfortable; knowing that the likelihood of Koki Kariya being found alive was very low.

"Hey, Sanae?"

"Hm?" Hanekoma turned to the shorter male.

"Why does Diablo want Neku to erase all those Reapers? What's the point of that?"

Hanekoma swallowed uncertainly, "Er, well…."

A sudden ring tone cut across the air, Joshua quickly grabbing his phone to check; Hanekoma silently breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sanae, Beat's found him. Near erasure but he's still alive. He's bring him back to Wildkat now."

Hanekoma nodded, discreetly amazed the Reaper was still alive, "Where are they now?"

Joshua checked the message again, "Tipsy Toes Hall."

"Ok, then," muttered Hanekoma, knowing it was still a long way and that Beat might not make it back in time, "Come on lets go."

"We aren't gonna make it Sanae, not even if we run" pointed out Joshua, looking slightly annoyed at the prospect of running back to Wildkat from Dogenzaka.

Hanekoma smiled and said, "Well, we're gonna cheat here, boss."

Joshua raised a silvery eyebrow at his Producer. Hanekoma just smiled and hugged the Composer.

Joshua's eyes widened and he went to ask what his Producer thought he was doing when he felt the pulsation of powerful imagination and flickers of white energy as Dogenzaka vanished and Spain Hill came into view.

Neither moved for a moment before Joshua pushed away from his Producer, eyes slightly wide. He went to say something but it died on his lips; instead he settled for looking behind Hanekoma and saying, "There they are."

Hanekoma turned to see Beat struggling with a bloodied and beaten young man.

"Hey, how'd you guys get here?" asked Beat, who looked amazed.

"Its magic," muttered Joshua childishly, grunting when Hanekoma poked his side before he observed the Reaper's condition.

Kariya was a mess; his face was bruised and his hair was matted with blood, his glasses also missing. He had deep and terribly bleeding scratches covering his arms, his right shoulder being nearly gouged out. His wings looked bent and one looked like it was hanging by a thread. His ankle looked completely broken and burnt, which Hanekoma silently cringed at. But the worst injury was the one at his side which was bleeding profusely.

Joshua looked sickened; "Sanae-"

But Hanekoma was ahead of him. He pulled Joshua over to him and laid a hand on Beat's shoulder.

The blonde skater swore in amazement as Spain Hill vanished and Wildkat came into view. He quickly snapped to reality when Mr H grasped on to the other side of Kariya and edged him forward as they burst into Wildkat.

Shiki spun around when the males entered and gasped. Rhyme, who was steadying Uzuki, looked over in concern, her eyes widening at the amount of blood.

Uzuki paled at the sight of her partner, "KARIYA?!" She tried to stand but fell back again.

Hanekoma eased the wounded Reaper to the floor and set about trying to heal him.

Joshua walked subdual back into Wildkat, watching as Hanekoma tried to heal the worst of the damage.

Beat shook his head and sat down next to his sister, watching Uzuki struggle not to cry at the state of her partner; Rhyme rubbed her arm sympathetically.

Joshua broke the silence in Wildkat, "Beat, where did you find him?"

Beat looked over, "Just comin' out of Udagawa. Looked like he'd dragged himself out"

Joshua nodded and then frowned as Hanekoma sighed. "What is it?"

Hanekoma looked strained, "Sorry boss but I can't do anymore for him."

"NO!!" wailed Uzuki, "You can't mean that!!!!"

When Hanekoma wouldn't look at her, she knew he wasn't lying.

"No…..No…….NO!"

"Uzuki!" cried Rhyme as the Reaper threw herself off the chair and onto the floor next to her partner.

"Kariya! Please don't do this, you jerk!!! Not now!!! Wake up!!"

Shiki looked away from the sad scene and Rhyme gently hugged her brother, who hugged her back. Hanekoma looked at her sadly before sitting back down.

Joshua went to his side and touched his shoulder, noticing the strange look in Hanekoma's eyes; it looked like…familiarity?

A soft and pained gasp was heard as the two powerful beings looked back at the scene watching as Kariya struggled back into consciousness, dazed eyes falling onto his partner, who squeezed his hand gently. "…..Uzuki….?"

She almost sobbed, "D-damn you, you had me so worried!"

"S-sorry…"

Joshua gently came forward and lent down next to him. "What happened here Kariya?"

The Reaper's glazed eyes landed on Joshua before he spoke, "Phones…Phones was a monster. He tried to kill us both, before I managed to send Uzuki away…He then focused all his attention on me and ……..well, you can see…."

Joshua nodded.

"Then…. He got me backed up against the wall and then….I thought he'd kill me but-" He coughed painfully several times.

"Kariya!" gasped Uzuki.

He sighed before continuing, "H-he stopped……his eyes weren't blank anymore…….He was clasping his head, muttering over and over again something I couldn't hear…….. I-I asked him what the hell was wrong with him when …….he took a look at me and shrieked for me to run… which I did……I g-got away……"

He gasped again, as pain shot through his body.

Joshua's eyes narrowed and he sent a questioning look over at the puzzled Hanekoma. What?

The sound of Kariya's pained coughing brought their attention back to the two Reapers, as Uzuki tried desperately not to cry and Kariya tried to comfort her.

"H-hey don't cry for me, girl. Its aight…."

"No, its not; you can't leave me, you just can't!"

He weakly smiled at her, "Who'd think the stubborn and achievement orientated Uzuki would actually wanna keep her annoying slacker partner around…?"

Uzuki growled through her tears, "Don't say that dammit! Don't leave me! Not like this!"

He still smiled at her, flinching briefly, his eyes glazing over more. "Don't worry girl, I'll stay with you I promise……"

Uzuki watched fearfully as his eyes closed and he trailed off, not believing her eyes as he went limp in her arms.

"Kariya?....KARIYA?!" howled the distraught Reaper, clutching her partner's fading body as he faded from existence.

Both Joshua and Hanekoma watched her distress with sympathy, Shiki trying to suppress her saddened tears, with Rhyme clutching Beat to her tightly as she cried. Beat sighed, removing his hat before ruffling his hair.

"Kariya……….!!" sobbed Uzuki, now clutching herself tightly. He had been with her for years, being her partner through the first few years and friend later on; putting up with her workaholic nature with nothing more than a calm and patient demeanor….oh god…..

"Kariya! Kariya don't leave me!!"

It started slow, but soon a small amber light began to filter into existence. Everyone attention fell on it as it started to glow brighter.

Uzuki looked up, her eyes puffy and red as her sobs started to be quietened.

Hanekoma looked thoughtful for a moment, noticing a look of familiarity crossing Beat's face, before smiling. He prodded Joshua and pulled him back.

From the light, a solid object no bigger than a pin formed. Uzuki reached out and took the item and the light faded.

She stared; it was indeed a pin, coloured amber, with a design for a noise fox on it coloured black, but it was not any normal fox pin, it was much more human. A warm pulse echoed from the pin, conveying a familiar aura from inside. Her eyes widened…

..._See? I'd never leave ya girl_…

Uzuki laughed, clutching the pin to her, "….Idiot."

The kids came forward, Beat looking at the pin with Rhyme, who looked like she realised what had happened and was trying to explain to a confused Shiki.

Joshua raised an eyebrow at his Producer who was smiling at the scene. "I thought it took someone with more power than a Harrier Reaper to create a pin from a person?"

"It does Boss, but from what I've heard, He wasn't a normal Reaper…"

Joshua snorted in amusement before the look became a frown. Hanekoma noticed and looked at the Composer.

"Josh?"

"Sanae, Kariya said that Neku didn't finish him off; that he looked like he knew what he was doing and was afraid to kill him; what happened?"

Hanekoma frowned unsurely, "I don't know…It's never happened before from what I've heard…"

------------------------------------------------------

Neku screamed in pain as he collapsed against the wall, claws withdrawn as he clawed at his chest and head. His wings were limp and quivering, as his body was wracked with pained spasms.

"W-what the fu-uck?" choked Neku, as he tried to draw breath.

The last thing he remembered was being stabbed by Mr H and then he wakes up attacking that Kariya guy? He knew that by the blood coating his claws was Kariya's.

_What the hell is going only?!_

Neku started to shiver suddenly although he had no idea why.

He cried out in pain as he was attacked from behind and knocked to the walk, causing him to gasp painfully and spin round to face his attacker.

"YOU?!"

"Who the hell did you zetta think it was, Radian?" asked Minamimoto, as he loomed over the boy.

If Neku wasn't in so much pain then, he'd remember to be surprised and horrified.

Minamimoto wasn't that different from when Neku had seen him last, crushed under a car but he had changed in appearance. His hair was much wilder than Neku remembered; he looked gaunter and seemed to have acquired a Noise-like lion tail.

He still wore the same outfit from before, albeit more ripped and with noise like markings in a grey colour. His face still looked insane, with the Taboo Noise markings running across his body in slightly different patterns.

He sneered down at the boy, and grabbed him by the front of his collar and catching hold of Neku's wrists to stop them from launching at him.

"Bad, Radian. CRUCH! What the zetta do you think your doing letting garbage run like that?"

Neku gasped as Minamimoto grabbed his throat and bashed him against the wall, adding to his overwhelming headache and constricting chest.

He choked, his vision swimming, before doing his best to look defiant. "N-no, not gonna do that, you asshole!"

Minamimoto snorted, "Sentiments, its garbage! I'll add it to the heap! Perhaps you need to be punished for disobeying…."

Neku nearly screamed as he felt him squeeze his throat tighter, with piercing pain digging in as well, his eyes drifting shut.

He would have suffocated, if the pressure hadn't suddenly disappeared and released him to the floor and a familiar voice said, "Now, now Pet. You don't go breaking him."

His eyes snapped open as he chocked blood and looked up. Standing over him was Hanekoma, in the same dark trench coat, smirking at the scowling Minamimoto.

"What the factorial are you doing? He disobeyed and needs to be punished!"

Hanekoma chuckled, "I know that , but wait a minute…"

He looked down at Neku and smiled sweetly. "Bad boy."

"M-Mr- H-h…?" gasped Neku as he forced himself to stand, using the wall to prop himself up, "W-what's going on…Wha-t are you doing? What have you done to m-me?"

He clutched at his chest and coughed, surprised when he felt a ghost of a touch on his cheek. Looking up in alarm, he found Mr H observing him. "M-Mr H…?"

He said nothing for a moment before a demon glint appeared in his eye. "Well, Neku, you have disobeyed the order you were given, and let two Reapers go alive. I'm afraid that cannot go unpunished….."

He smirked when Neku tensed in fear and tried to shy away. "But what a good punishment for your disobedience?"

He took a step away form Neku, looking like he was contemplating.

"M-Mr H, Please!!" gasped Neku imploringly as the headache and chest pain seemed to get worse, "Why?! Why are you doing this?!"

Mr H remained silent for a moment before he clicked his fingers, a smile brightening his face. "OH! I know!"

"What?!"

Neku shrieked in agony as Hanekoma slammed a fist into – although Neku felt it go through him – his chest and a blinding flash occurred.

Neku slammed before crumbling against the wall behind him and going limp.

Minamimoto watched in insane amusement as Diablo took a step back, his offending fist glowing brightly before it died quickly.

Opening his palm Diablo smirked.

"What the factorial was that about, hectopascal? I thought the Radian was a doll, with no consciousness or will? How is he still resilient?"

"Well pet," smiled Diablo, "He's special, as you know. When you turn someone into this sort of thing the soul is usually destroyed. But, those with powerful souls aren't destroyed and try to re-enter their bodies again but can't."

Minamimoto growled, "That why he looked in pain?"

Diablo nodded, "I've been waiting for it to return."

"Why? What the factorial for?"

Diablo shrugged. "To capture it. It has its uses."

He showed Minamimoto what was in his hand, a pin. Not just any, but Neku's soul pin.

Minamimoto watched it for a moment, "SOH CAH TOA! Destroy it!"

"No, I'm not gonna!"

"Why?!"

"I told you, it has its uses."

He walked over to Neku and lent down, "Watch."

He flipped the pin before forcing the pin through Neku's skin, a light blue aura radiating off for a moment.

"WHAT THE FACTORIAL ARE YOU DOING?!" roared Minamimoto, his nails glowing a grey colour.

Diablo smiled at his frazzled companion, "Watch."

He drew a small blade of energy and quickly slashed it across Neku's throat. Sending the blade away, he watched in morbid fascination as the blood ran down Neku's throat.

Minamimoto raised an eyebrow expectantly. Diablo smirked and lent forward, licking the blood off.

Minamimoto's eyes widened, the wound had vanished. Diablo sat back on the ground, clearly enjoying the blood.

The feral ex-reaper dashed forward, raking his clawed fingers across the boy's throat. Quickly wiping the blood away, he watched as the wounds healed at the anti-social boy's throat quickly and without a mark.

He turned to Diablo, an expectant glint in his eyes. "Can I play now?"

Diablo frowned briefly at Minamimoto, shaking his head before nodding, "Oh, ok…."

Sighing he plucked himself off the floor and looked over the scene as Minamimoto grabbed Neku by the throat and slammed him into the wall, faint sympathy in his eyes….

* * *

**Katfreak: Whoa! 0-0' what a chapter! Don't hate me guys! I hadn't originally planned to kill Kariya off but as I wrote the story it sorta panned out this way……Opps ********. Whoa I am evil, what a bloody chapter. I hope you enjoyed guys! Please do comment and I'll see you soon hopefully! **


	6. Pain

**F****a****llen Revenge:**

**Chapter Five: Pain**

**Katfreak: Yo! The cat is back! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile; my concentration had and is dropping rapidly and I have no idea why! Sorry!**

**Nine reviews? Brilliant! Thanx to everyone who has been following the story! I hope the next chap will be ok too, so please enjoy! I don't own TWEWY and I never will!**

* * *

In the dark gloomy apartment, the gold light cast a warmer feel to the room; Diablo had to admit he was pleased.

The bright glow reflected its slowly increasing power and its steadily evolving graffiti form was becoming larger, just like he designed it to.

He smiled and lent forward, resting a forehead to the design and tracing apart of it with his fingers. He sent a pulse of energy out, and smiled at the answering pulsation.

It was nearly ready.

He frowned when he felt a presence near the door and quickly pulled away as the door swung open and Minamimoto swaggered in, tail swaying in obvious delight.

Plastering a smile to his face, Diablo turned to him. "Have fun did you?"

Minamimoto's smile widened to reveal his fangs, "Damn right Hectopascal. SINE! When the factor were you gonna tell me you were gonna trap the radian's soul in a pin?"

Diablo shrugged, "Why spoil the surprise? I know you enjoy that sort of thing, Pet."

Minamimoto grinned wolfishly, "Damn Right!"

Diablo resisted the urge to role his eyes in amusement. "I take it you didn't do too much damage to Neku? We still need him to act as our proxy until the time is right…."

Minamimoto snorted, "FOIL; First outer inner last! Of course I didn't. But what the factor is taking so long?! I have a score to settle with the soon to be erased Composer! And that two faced hectopascal….he's gonna get it too."

Diablo smiled disarmingly at him, "Sanae? Just 'cause he dropped you royally into trouble? As to your other question…More Reapers need to be erased before its imagination can be realised."

Minamimoto turned away from Diablo to stare at the complex graffiti design before him with a frown. "And this will help us obliterate the Composer permanently? COSINE!"

"Yep, pretty much."

Minamimoto smirked, fangs flashing again as he clutched his hand tightly to contain his excitement. "Finally, after a year of pain and rebirth, Revenge will be mine and so will Shibuya! Perfect!"

Diablo tilted his face, "Indeed, it has been a year since I found that ruined refinery at Udagawa and decided to mess with it. Scared the crap out of me when you formed from it, you mathematical nut-ball!"

"I would have killed you when I saw you, hectopascal, before I realised you weren't your traitorous other half. TANGENT!"

"I know that, but I have a gripe with Sanae too, so of course I offered to help you with your goal. Besides, I was bored."

Minamimoto stared at him for a moment before letting out a short bark of laughter, "You never cease to amaze, hectopascal. Amazing power and a lack of empathy for the world; you're dangerously unpredictable!"

"Why thank you Pet!" cried Diablo in delight, "That's so nice of you to say so!"

Minamimoto smirked, "Besides empathy is garbage! I'll add it to the heap!"

"Indeed my hyper friend, it is. Well, be a good boy and go send Neku out again, he should have healed by now." Minamimoto nodded and charged to the door.

He paused briefly and turned slightly, "I warn you, Hectopascal, if he doesn't get enough soon, I'll be forced to do something about it. I've been waiting and calculating the Composer's erasure for a long time to wait now!"

He slammed the door as he left. Diablo sighed and chuckled.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he said, "This mark, pet, has much more power than to simply destroy a Composer…..Much, much more….."

He swayed his other hand, the gold fading about of existence as the room was plunged into darkness.

* * *

"Mucias Gracias, Amigo!" called Hideki as Beat walked out of Mexican Dog, armed with a Definitivo Chili Dog.

Stuffing the spicy hotdog quickly, he took off down Spain Hill, eyes open and alert….for Beat.

They were patrolling Shibuya to help the Reapers, being alive and with imagination helped to protect them from any taboo noise.

Beat grunted, remembering Joshua's face after Beat had told him they were going to that; he looked infuriated for a second before going blank.

Beat made a mental note not to piss the Composer off if he got his powers back; he did not want to risk his calculated wrath.

Reaching the end of Spain Hill, his ring tone blared out indicating he had a message.

He blinked, noticing he actually had many, briefly wondering when they arrived, maybe while he had been in the restaurant or before. Then again, Hideki was very loud and talkative, so Beat wasn't surprised he hadn't heard his phone.

Checking the messages, he found they were each from Rhyme, Shiki and Pinky (read: Uzuki).

Opening Pinky's first he sighed, relived to find that she had been taken Azufuji to the headquarters and would text again soon.

Opening Rhyme's and Shiki's messages, they told him A-East and Cadoi city were both clear and they were gonna go elsewhere.

He quickly typed in his own message and sent it off before snapping it shut.

"Aight, if I was a psycho were would I drop a clue…?" wondered Beat out loud, popping his shoulders as he considered Diablo.

He growled and re-entered Spain Hill before leaning on a wall, trying to activate the pink matter between his ears for once.

Through his concentration, he failed to notice a soft light appear behind him on the wall and blossom into an intricate pattern of swirling graffiti.

It started dim but eventually seemed to explode with gold light. Beat blinked and then jerked away from the wall in surprise, then promptly stared at the wall. _What the hell? _

He blinked again, a flicker of a memory of Hanekoma talking about a golden symbol starting.

"Whoa, is this-?" Pulling out his phone quickly, he snapped a quick shot of the design.

He smirked, "Better get the shot then get roared at later by the 'Poser."

A scream cut off his musing as he whipped around to the source.

Blending from the ground as they struggled to form, Beaver like noise appeared. The front claws, paws, teeth and tail were all swirls of grey graffiti with it main body being black indicating it was a taboo. The creatures hissed, snarling and attempting to swipe at the fleeing people.

Almost groaning, Beat grabbed his board from his pocket and charged into the fray, realising calling for back-up was not possible and would be too late.

Doing a quick flip he leapt into the air, bouncing off the wall before landing straight down on a beaver before spinning around to further smush it into the asphalt and erase it.

He grinned as he jumped to avoid two of the beavers that leapt at him, causing them to knock into each other.

He spun around and slashed forward with his board, erasing another pair of beavers, who erupted into static with a short cry. Beat grinned wolfishly before yelping as something slashed his forearm.

Whipping around he saw a larger version of the beaver Noise, who had settled on his front paws, its oversized tail lent forward much like a scorpion, but much sharper.

Beat swore under his breath as the creature slashed forward again, nailing where he had been standing. It kept shifting so it could lash forward again, following Beat quickly as he sped around in a circle around the creature.

Frantically watching the beast and its movements, Beat looked for an opening. It took several more rotations before Beat saw it – the creature paused briefly as he vanished from its line of sight.

He rotated once more before charging at the beast, aiming at it back in an attempt to temporarily disable it. The creature screamed as Beat made contact with its back, its tail lashing uncontrollably.

Beat ignored the tail, even when it slashed at his leg, and flipped the beast with his board into the air before launching into a barrage of board blows. It took several strikes blocks but then the beast erupted into static with a scream.

It was silent for a second, before Beat looked around to check for more. Breathing a sigh of relief when there wasn't anymore, he grinned and patted.

He briefly winced at the damage the creature inflicted and was glad he didn't have to pay for it.

"What the factorial? The hectopascal managed to trash taboo on his own? SINE! I'm stunned!"Mocked a voice above him.

Beat's eyes widened before he whipped around wildly, looking for the source of the familiar voice.

"Hey you're out of your vector! Up here, digit!"

Looking up, Beat nearly yelped when he saw Minamimoto smirking down at him from a nearby building, with a mocking wave.

"T-tabooty?! B-but you-!"

"What? Got erased by that son of a digit? COSINE! What do you take me for, hectopascal?!"

"Whatever, freak-man! What you do to yourself?! You got a tail?!"

Minamimoto smirked, the graffiti tail curling around him lightly as it flexed, "More than just a tail, hectopascal; much much more-!"

Beat cried out when Minamimoto vanished and appeared right before him, nails forming into penetrating claws before slamming straight through Beat. Beat gaped, eyes huge as he stared in startled shock at the arm.

Minamimoto smirked before pulling back, examining his claws disinterestedly. Beat stared up at him in shock.

After a few minutes, Minamimoto eyed him for a moment, "Dead yet, digit?"

Beat blinked, hand flying to his chest, realising he wasn't in any pain and that there was no wound. "Wha-?! H-How-?!"

Minamimoto sneered in annoyance, "Your in the RG, ya dumb digit! I'm in the UG! Even a freakin' little kid could work that out!"

After blushing briefly, Beat went red with rage and roared, "YOU – YOU FU-!!!"

Minamimoto cackled loudly, cutting off Beat before he went to walk away. "Hey!! Wha-?!"

"I don't have time to deal with you, hectopascal," growled the ex-reaper, without looking at Beat, "But I know I can use you for something, calling who I want here!"

Whipping around, hand splayed, Minamimoto summoned more taboo noise, a mixture of beaver and hedgehogs.

Beat took an uneasy step back as more and more of the creatures flooded into existence. He knew he was out-numbered, and even though he hated to do it, fled from Spain Hill; Minamimoto's mocking laughter and noise following him as he sped off to Cat Street.

* * *

Sitting on the other side of the counter, hastily downing a cup of house blend before turning back to the paperwork he was looking out, Joshua almost growled.

He was alone, as Azufuji had removed Uzuki and taken her back to Reaper HQ and Mr H has slipped off to "check something out"; Joshua had no idea what he was really doing, but grit his teeth and let it slide.

He glared at an unfortunate plant sitting near the counter before toying with his silvery hair in frustration.

He hated this, absolutely hated it; being unable to do anything got on his nerves more than he ever showed, but he realised that soon wouldn't be the case unless someone turned up something and fast.

He was very close to grabbing his phone and roaring at some unfortunate person on his call list, most likely Sanae or Azufuji, when the door to Wildkat slammed open and then shut, someone falling to the floor before he could see who.

Standing up, Joshua stared down at Beat, who was picking himself up off the floor panting.

"What was that all about?" asked Joshua, walking around the counter to the blond skater. He almost winced as Beat grabbed his left forearm and began to rabbit at him faster than he could understand.

"Daisukenojo! Proper English please! Slow down!"

Beat gasped a breath before slowly starting again. "I got attacked by freakin' tabooty!! Saw a weird gold mark thin' coffee-man was talkin' about and got attacked by freakin' beavers yo!!!!"

Silenced reigned for a moment, Joshua staring at Beat. "Beavers…? "Tabooty"? What are you taking about?"

"Hell, was 'is name…?!" growled Beat, "Phones called him the Grim heaper or somethin' like that…"

Joshua eyes narrowed in recognition, "Minamimoto?"

"Yeah that's it!"

"Ok… I erased him last game, he shouldn't be back….." muttered Joshua quietly, before something else Beat said struck, "Wait, a gold marking?"

Beat nodded furiously, "The markin' thing coffee-man and you were arguin' over! I saw it!"

"Where was it?"

"Spain Hill. I gotta snap of it!"

"You did? Show me!"

Beat pulled out his phone and furiously scrolled thorough his photos while Joshua hovered impatiently over his shoulder. "Here!"

Joshua snatched the photo from Beat before stared intently at it. It just looked mildly like a mess to him, but he knew things like this were usually deadly.

His expression hardened back onto Beat, "You said you saw Minamimoto; was he at Spain Hill too?"

"Yeah, tried to stab me the asshole!"

Joshua rolled his eyes, "If he's there, then it's a damn good bet he is sided with Diablo…"

Joshua trailed off before taking on an authorative tone, "I'm going to Spain Hill, you stay here and wait for Sanae."

"Wha- wait you can't-!"

It was too late as the Composer had already dashed from Wildkat and was gone.

Eyes narrowing, Joshua dashed and weaved through the crowds as he rushed to Spain Hill. He had to see this for himself; whatever the cost, he wasn't going to be left on the sidelines helpless. Not a chance.

Entering Molco, he dashed up the busy high street and quickly made his way into Spain Hill. Slipping into the deserted high street, Joshua panted as he slowed to a stop, looking around cautiously.

He tensed slightly, both at the lack of sound in the area and the damaged caused by the noise and a certain blonde skater.

Making a vague mental note to have a word with him later, Joshua wandered further up Spain Hill, to the area he recognised in the photo.

However, unlike the photo, the golden image was no longer there.

"Damn…" muttered Joshua, realising he had missed his chance.

He jumped back in surprise when a spark of imagination shot through him warningly and he jumped up to float, narrowly avoiding the arm that had appeared where he had been standing.

The wall crunched and broke at the impact; Joshua's eyes meeting the bronzy slitted eyes that glared up at him. Joshua shoved himself backwards and touched the ground gently as Minamimoto pulled his fist from the wall and turned to face him.

Joshua flashed his trademark smile at the ex-reaper, briefly noting his slightly altered appearance, "You certainly do have nine lives, don't you Minamimoto?"

Minamimoto smirked nastily at him, "What the factor took so long? Nice to see you again, Composer. SINE! Perhaps we can finish that little chat we had before you decided to drop a car on me. CRUNCH!"

Joshua smirked, remembering the little incident when he cooled down Minamimoto before Neku challenged Kitanji. "Maybe, but I have a question."

"Depends on what it is. FOIL!"

"Your allied with Diablo, right?"

Minamimoto nodded, "He's helping me trash you and take Shibuya as my own!"

"Are you sure you can trust him?"

Minamimoto snorted in amusement, "Are you sure you can trust your version?"

Joshua's face remained blank, "Yes."

"Even though he taught me a way to kill you? I doubt that! COSINE!"

Joshua shrugged in response. Minamimoto smirked wickedly.

"Well, let's stop the unnecessary garbage and have that re-match, eh?"

With that he launched himself forward again, aiming to do serious damage to the young Composer.

Again, Joshua leapt upwards, before a crackling wave of imagination shot at Minamimoto.

He crashed into the energy, using the energy to land back gently, before extending his palm as Noise appeared in a ring around Joshua.

They formed into small vultures, taboo of course, the claws being much more oversized. One lashed out a Joshua who attacked back with his phone, erasing it with a slice.

Other lashed back at him quickly, his low levels of energy barely keeping them back.

He cried out as he felt a claw slash at his back, whipping around to erase it.

They all began to rush at him again, to which he could barely fend them off.

His eyes narrowed and the sent many pikes of energy forward, skewering the vultures and erasing them.

He looked confident before he felt a crackle of energy and caught sight of black lightning from his shoulder. He barely repressed the scream that tore through him when the electrical like energy shot through him; he nearly fell out of the air as he clutched his chest in pain.

Blinking the tears out of his eyes, he looked up as Minamimoto reappeared in his line of vision to strike at him.

He slammed a wave of energy up and then dropped out of air, narrowly missing Pi-face's claws, but not the tail which hit him with enough force to slam him into a wall painfully.

He panted, watching Minamimoto carefully, forcing himself to his feet; Minamimoto grinned at him, "Well, Radian, you ain't looking so hot. You're so zetta slow!"

Joshua growled, not answering, hand reaching for something. Minamimoto flew forward again, aiming to kill when a flash occurred and an image of a familiar noise occurred.

"What the factor..?!"

Standing before him was the image of his own lion noise form except the grey markings were white.

His eyes narrowed as the creature slashed at him, causing him to jump back. He glared, watching in smug satisfaction when Joshua was electrocuted again.

"How dare you use that against me, you factoring Hectopascal!" roared Minamimoto in fury.

Joshua panted harshly, looking up weakly.

"Your using that thing, aren't you?!"

Joshua narrowed his eyes, pulling at what looked like a white noise feather from his shirt, "You…you know what this is?"

Minamimoto snorted, "You factoring hectopascal, I've been working on my new solution for awhile! COSINE! Of course I have to account for all variables!"

He pointed at the item, "That thing is a weapon for a Composer, the same for the Angels themselves! Except for you it is weaker! You can create your own version of a noise you have seen before! Make it like your own! But Angels can use all the noise that have been, are or will ever be! They are much more powerful!"

He sneered at Joshua, "And you can only summon it if you have enough strength, the bigger the noise the more energy you need. Hence why you summoned something so small! You don't have anymore to give you, do you?"

Joshua's eyes narrowed and he glared when Minamimoto smirked.

Minamimoto charged forward at the copy of his lion form, which slashed at him in a frenzy of kicks and claws. He slipped through the creature's grasp with frightening ease, before launching his counter attack.

He warped around the great lion, slashing relentlessly with his claws and evading when the lion tried to strike back.

He slashed the beast upwards, claws slashing through it, causing it to let loose a roaring scream as it shattered, erased.

Josh gasped when the electricity crackled faintly before dying out.

Minamimoto grinned at him before he started to advance on the weakened Composer, "Goodbye, Composer. (It's x 2) DIE!!" He launched forward.

Joshua stood straight, not looking at him but accepting what was happening; he was a Composer after all and this was always the fate of one…

However, when Minamimoto screamed and he felt a wave of warm familiar energy in the air, he realized that may have to be put on hold.

Opening his eyes, he saw a white feather before his face, which he caught before looking at the owner in surprise, "Sanae…"

Indeed the Producer of Shibuya had arrived, wings extended and standing between the mad ex-reaper and the Composer.

His expression, warningly dark, was trained on Minamimoto who glared back hatefully.

"You aight, Josh?" he asked without turning around.

Joshua nodded, "…Yes…"

Nodding, Hanekoma sent his wings away before addressing Minamimoto, "You shouldn't be here. Leave."

"Not a chance," growled Minamimoto, tail swishing dangerously, "I've been waiting to erase the Composer for years and you sure as HELL ARE NOT GOING TO STOP ME YOU TRAITOR!!"

He dropped into a challenging stance.

"Fine, you'll have to get through me first," said Hanekoma, rubbing the back of his neck before removing his glasses.

Minamimoto snarled, "How can you be such a turn-coat Hectopascal?! You stand there trying to protect him when barely a year ago you tried to kill him!!"

Hanekoma's eyes narrowed into a glare, which was out of character for the man.

Minamimoto charged at him with inhuman speed, claws extended. Lightning lashed forward at him, which he deflected back; he smirked at Hanekoma who didn't move.

He watched as Hanekoma simply clicked and cried out when the lightning changed it refracted direction to strike him in the back.

He met eyes with Hanekoma and cried out when black bombs of energy crackled and exploded around him. Hanekoma's hand pulled back as another form of black energy fired from his hand, sending him packing backwards as it shattered.

Minamimoto crashed into the pavement before staggering to his feet. Mr. H. looked undisturbed, "Leave, now. You know you can't win."

Minamimoto looked infuriated and went to shriek when he stopped, eyes looking distant.

He jumped back to life and glared venomously. "I'll be back, you factoring hectopascals! And you'll be finished!!"

He leapt up and disappeared in a swirl of energy.

Silence reigned after he left, as neither Hanekoma nor Joshua moved. It was tense but Hanekoma moved first, reclaiming his glasses from his pocket and placing them back on his face. He breathed in deeply and sighed.

Turning to Joshua, he noticed the male wouldn't look at him.

"Hey boss, are you ok…?"

Joshua didn't say a word but simply nodded.

Hanekoma's eyes narrowed, "Don't lie to me, Yoshiya; I know you better than that. What the hell did you think you were doing?! You could have been killed!"

"Don't you dare talk to me in that patronizing tone, Sanae!" snarled Joshua, who was now glaring at Hanekoma, "I knew the risks! So don't talk to me like I'm stupid!!"

"Then what were you thinking?! If you knew all that why take the goddamn risk?!"

"Why the hell should I tell you?!"

"I'M THE PRODUCER OF COURSE YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!!"

Joshua's eyes narrowed, "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU!!"

Joshua turned and stormed away, yelping when Hanekoma grabbed his wrist and pulled him around to face him again. "Let me go!"

"No! Why won't you tell me? Don't you trust me?"

When Joshua wouldn't look at him, his eyes widened, "You don't, do you? Because of last year…"

"Oh please!" growled Joshua, "You're hardly the reason!"

"What? If its not me then what is causing you to act so foolishly?! Tell me!"

"NO!"

"JOSH DON'T BE SUCH A BRAT!!"

"I HATE THIS!!"

It was silent for a moment, as Joshua glared up at Hanekoma, who still had hold of his wrist.

Rain softly began to fall, splashing against Hanekoma's glasses. Mr. H. looked surprised when watched Joshua's eyes take on a desperate defiance and hatred.

"I hate what happening! Diablo, Minamimoto, Neku……I HATE NOT BEING ABLE TO DO ANYTHING!! I HATE RELYING ON OTHERS WHEN I SHOULD BE DOING SOMETHING!! I HATE IT!!"

The young, weakened Composer looked desperately down, trying to suppress his tears after his confession when he was pulled forward into a warm chest.

He gasped in surprise, gently pushing away from Hanekoma, who held him fast gently, "Sanae..? Let me go..!"

"No Joshua, no I won't…"

"D-dammit..! Let go..!"

"No Josh."

Joshua shivered dangerously for a moment before gasping, "O-oh god-!"

He buried his face into his Producer's chest, with a gasp.

Hanekoma looked down in sympathy and stroked his hair gently, listening to Joshua's muffled sobs.

He didn't say anything, he knew Joshua didn't want him to say anything, but just let Joshua have a weak moment, safe from prying eyes as the rain fell….

* * *

However, that was not the case.

Standing on a building above Spain Hill was Diablo, watching from a distance the two slim figures of his other side and the Composer as they embraced in the rain.

His expression was not one of malice, but of faint confusion as his eyes swirled many different emotions. He didn't seem to hear the angered roars of Minamimoto as he shrieked into his ear through his mobile.

He felt…pity? Sadness? Wistful? Nostalgic...? He didn't know.

But something about the scene before him seemed familiar, although he couldn't understand why….

* * *

**Katfreak: Ok, this is done! Please don't skewer me for OCing the characters at all, I can't help it! What the heck is up with Diablo? Dunno….any theories? I'd be interested to hear them! Thanx guys! Hopefully I'll get the next one up before we die of old age! Bye!**


	7. Demands of Memory

**F****a****llen Revenge:**

**Chapter Six: Demands of Memory**

**Katfreak: Hi guys! The next chap is up! Thanx to everyone who reviewed last time! I hope you like! I don't own TWEWY and I never will!!! **

* * *

_The breeze flew slightly, brushing past him, moving his hair and coat. He was floating just off Tipsy Tose Hall, above the crowds of Shibuya. _

_A quick flash of a familiar hair alerted him that he was still following the right person. _

_He smirked to himself before moving closer, following his quarry. _

_He moved in amongst the crowd, inhaling deeply with a smile as he closed his eyes. _

_Shibuya's imagination spoke to him, and he loved it. _

_Opening his eyes hastily, he caught a flash of his quarry, now wielding a mobile. _

_He followed as they turned off the main street into a secluded back street, free from the overwhelming crowds. _

_He turned the corner just right as the person stopped and the call finished with a snap. _

_With a yawn, the young person stretched before turning around, eyes falling immediately on him. _

_He blinked in confusion when that person looked briefly unsure before they coughed and said, "Er, hi. I've seen you around a lot recently. Who are you?" _

_His eyes widened in surprise…_

…

…

Eyes flying open, Diablo took a deep breathe, looking around to re-establish his bearings. He was sitting cross legged at the top of 104, looking out over the city.

He sighed, running a hand tiredly through his hair, closing his eyes.

Again? The same image? What the hell…?

His eyes opened slightly, "…Indeed…who are you…?"

He trailed off, in an attempt to remember more of image, like the person's features; he cursed when nothing came to mind.

He heard a whoosh behind him, causing him to turn as Neku touched down behind him, arm bent into a sign of respect.

He smiled humourlessly at Neku, rising from his position, "Ah, you're here, on time too."

The boy made no response to the statement. Diablo frowned, a darker look beginning to cross his face, "I have a mission for you…"

He lent closer to the shorter male, whispering something into his ear and placing something into his pocket.

He lingered for a moment before pulling back, "Now go, Neku."

The blank eyes blinked and then he was gone, a whoosh of air as he leapt symbolising his departure.

Diablo stared for a moment, before turning sharply, phone quickly pulled from his pocket.

Hitting speed-dial, he placed the phone to his ear, not waiting more than half a ring before Minamimoto answered.

Without waiting for Minamimoto to speak, Diablo said, "Its time….."

------------------------------------------

_The rain slowly was dying off as the afternoon dragged on, the atmosphere still uncomfortably damp. He sighed, running a free head to the back of his neck, ruffling his damp locks. _

_The male in his arms shifted, drawing his attention back to him. A sigh escaped the shorter male, before he looked up to face him. "Sanae, what time is it?" _

_He looked to his watch, "Late afternoon; it was just mid-day when I came back and found Beat panicking at Wildkat" _

_Joshua nodded, "We best head back then…" _

_Neither moved for a moment as he trailed off, before he sighed and leant against him again. "Sanae, do you know what's going on? What Diablo wants here?" _

"…_Yeah, I do…" _

"_Then please, just tell me…"_

_It was quiet for a moment before he nodded. _

"…_Ok…"_

…

…

…

Hanekoma tuned back into the conversation, as the memory played back in his mind. He looked around Wildkat, facing a sea of confused faces; the kids and the conductor.

Rhyme and Shiki had arrived after calling Beat while he was alone and Azufuji had been called by Joshua on the way back from Spain Hill.

The aforementioned Composer sat on the other side of the counter, looking tired and worn as he lent against the back of the chair. However, his expression was that of pure seriousness and attention.

Looking into his eyes, Hanekoma smiled weakly, nodding.

"Beat would you show Sanae your phone?" asked Joshua.

Beat nodded and crossed over to the barista, handing him his phone.

Looking over the screen, Hanekoma sighed, his fears realised.

"Sanae." "I know….but, where to start…?"

"What does the golden symbol mean, Mr Hanekoma?" asked Azufuji, arms crossed and staring at the taller man.

Mr H coughed uncomfortably as they all turned their eyes on him, "The symbol isn't really that tricky to understand, but it can be used for a variety of different purposes; but its fundamental and most basic function is to store collected energy or imagination."

"Does that mean someone could collect lots of energy and then use it as a weapon?" asked Rhyme quietly from her spot next to Beat.

Hanekoma nodded, "It can be…"

"You don't look very convinced by that idea Sanae," said Joshua.

Hanekoma shook his head, "Because I'm not."

"Why?" asked Shiki, "If this guy wants to erase Joshua wouldn't he use the energy for that?"

"She is right, Mr Hanekoma," said Azufuji, "That would be the most logical step."

Mr H. snorted, "I know my other side well enough by now to know that he won't use it to help Minamimoto."

Joshua smiled humourlessly, "Minamimoto doesn't seem to know that though; he seems to think that energy will help him erase me."

"Yo, coffee man, if he ain't gonna use this energy to power up tabooty then what the hell?"

"I'm getting to that. The amount of Reapers Diablo has had Neku erase if far more than it would be to simply power someone up; it doesn't take that many, depending on the strength of the recipient. No, the energy if far too much for a person to wield. In fact, if he continues to erase Reapers at this rate, the symbol will become unstable."

"Unstable?" asked Joshua.

"Very," nodded Hanekoma, "Making it too unstable can result in a very large explosion."

"What?!"

"Diablo's gonna blow up Shibuya?!" gasped Beat, eyes bulging slightly, an expression mirrored by his sister and friend perfectly as they stared at him in shock.

Azufuji looked extremely ruffled, looking back to Joshua, who was staring at Hanekoma with narrow eyes.

"So, is that what you've been keeping from me?"

Hanekoma looked uncomfortable, "Er yeah, but-"

"Mr H, how bad will the damage be?" asked Azufuji, regaining her composure quickly.

Hanekoma quieted for a moment, looking to the floor, "Worse than you think."

"How bad?" asked Joshua.

"….Enough to destroy this world Josh…." His statement hung in the air, causing everyone in Wildkat to stare.

Joshua looked up, eyes slightly wide as he searched Hanekoma's face to see if this was a sick joke. The grim face Hanekoma wore, however, proved it wasn't.

"That, Josh, if what Diablo is wanted for. He has destroyed many worlds this way."

Ignoring the briefly confused look of the kids, Hanekoma sighed, going to make himself some very strong Java.

Casting a brief look at the Composer, he looked grim as Joshua stared at space for a moment before turning a hardened glance at him.

Joshua's expression turned sharply to the still ruffled Azufuji, who jumped slightly before straightening face going blank.

"Azufuji-" started Joshua before a large blast cut him off and caused the whole of Wildkat to shake.

Everyone gripped something in an attempt to stay standing or still. Hanekoma cursed as his coffee dropped to the floor and shattered everywhere.

Nearly falling off his seat, Joshua cursed similarly as colourfully, rising quickly before going to the window and gripping the edges to avoid falling over when another boom and quake occurred.

Azufuji darted to his left side, eyes narrow and concentrated.

Shiki and Rhyme had nearly fallen over but were now gripping tightly to the tables; Beat hadn't been as lucky, so he scrambled to his feet to join Joshua. "Yo, what the hell-!?"

He stopped short when looked out the window, eyes going very wide.

"Hey, what's attacking us?!" cried Shiki.

Joshua turned, looking briefly at her before looking over to the now tense Hanekoma, eyes dark, "Its Neku."

Hanekoma narrowed his eyes and rushed to the window; indeed Neku was standing outside, charging up orbs of imagination and then throwing them at Wildkat.

His expression was still blank, the light of the imagination casting strange shadows on his face. His wings were spread around him, curved slightly to protect him from any recoiling shockwaves.

"Phones?!"

"Neku!!"

"Hey don't-!" called Azufuji as the kids dashed out the door, "Damn!"

The Composer went after them, Hanekoma and Azufuji close to him.

"Phones! It's us man! Come on snap out of it!"

Beat and the girls were now standing in front of Neku, who stared blankly at them. He still didn't stop charging the balls of energy.

"Neku please! Don't!" cried Shiki, imploring her friend to stop.

He briefly turned to her and stared, blue eyes blank. He flung the energy above the trio of kids, smashing a top window above Wildkat, sending glass showering down on the UG residents below; the kids spun around in horror.

A brief wave of energy from Azufuji fortunately prevented any injury to any of them.

"Hey!!"

"Neku don't!!" cried Shiki, whipping back around to face them before she threw herself at his arm charging the energy, clinging to it.

"Shiki!!" called Beat and Rhyme in worry.

"Shiki! Get away from him!" called Joshua, taking a step forward.

"Oh no," muttered Hanekoma, looking very worried.

For a good reason; Neku stopped charging the energy and stared down at the girl clinging to him.

A brief look of annoyance crossed his face and a second later Shiki was sent backwards, causing her to cry out in pain as she scrapped across the pavement.

"Shiki!" Rhyme called, dashing to the fallen girl's side.

"Phones, how could you?!" roared Beat in anger as he charged at Neku.

Neku tilted his head, almost curiously, before launching forward. He slammed into Beat hard, before sending him flying backwards and crashing down next to Shiki. "BEAT!"

He advanced on his friends, intent on leaving damage.

However, he stopped when Azufuji charged forward faster than normal, sending him into the air.

She quickly followed suit and then sent him to the floor with a gravedigger punch, causing him to crunch into the pavement with phenomenal force.

He didn't move, blood glossing across the floor. Hanekoma winced at the impact.

Beat struggled to sit up, watching in awe of the slighter women's power. He swore as she rose from her crouch over the fallen Neku.

Azufuji breathed a sigh of relief before standing fully and turning to Joshua, who had raised an eyebrow.

"Forgive me sir," she said respectfully, "But I couldn't stop myself."

He sighed, shaking his head, "Oh dear, I suppose it can't be helped."

"Sir-"

Joshua looked concerned in a minute. "Watch out!"

Azufuji stared at the concerned expression on her boss's face before spinning around.

Neku was invading her personal space, causing her to reel back in shock, especially when she realised he had no wound and the blood had vanished.

He launched at her and punched upwards into a Vulcan uppercut, sending her flying into the air.

He followed, his claws unsheathing as he performed a combo of vortex saber and spear strike attacks. The women could barely defend herself from his relentless strikes.

He twirled in the air before performing his own gravedigger punch sending her crashing down to the floor, disturbing the pavement, sending some into the air.

She gasped in agony, eyes closed. A line of red bled from her forehead, staining her white hair. Neku dived down, fully intent on finishing her off.

"Hold it Neku!"

Neku halted his descent, tilting his head questioningly as Joshua crossed his path, preventing him from reaching Azufuji.

She forced herself to rise, "S-sir, please step back! I-its too-!"

His silencing look over his shoulder stopped her, a look of pure determination. He turned back to Neku, who watched himself wordlessly from his position.

"I'm your opponent, Neku."

Neku didn't react for a moment before flexing his claws, and curving energy softly.

Joshua narrowed his eyes, a faint charge of imagination surrounding him.

"Boss, wait."

Joshua blinked as Hanekoma appeared by his side, staring at Neku intently.

"What you want, Phones?" asked Hanekoma, coming closer.

Neku stopped, staring Mr H; he then twitched.

The claws retracted slowly and Neku fluttered down docilely to him.

Joshua watched in surprise at Neku's change of manner, looking questioningly at Hanekoma.

The Producer was having a similar reaction, causing him to take a step back out of reflex.

He stared at Neku's soulless eyes for a moment before Neku pulled an envelope from his pocket and presented it to him.

Confusion enveloped him as he took the offered item, looking from it to Neku. "Is that what you wanted?"

Neku blinked, before stiffly nodding.

Hanekoma twitched, "Er…thanks Phones?"

Neku didn't react to the thanks but floated back from the producer. He looked over the scene at the damage he had caused Wildkat before looking back down as Joshua joined Hanekoma.

He stared and then vanished.

It was silent as he left, as both Composer and Producer stared at the envelope.

"..A Courier?" asked Joshua in faint disbelief.

"Yeah, I-I guess…since last year I put up a shield thing….I guess Neku had to get our attention somehow…"muttered Mr H.

Mr. H looked confused, resisting a small snigger that threatened to escape him and resisting the urge to scream.

"Ugh…"

They turned as Azufuji rose, noting the women try to straighten painfully.

"W-what does it say…?" asked Azufuji, watching the two.

Hanekoma opened the envelope, pulling out the letter and starting to read it; Joshua read over his shoulder intently.

Azufuji looked over when the shaken kids joined them, before turning back to her boss, who looked confused.

Hanekoma looked startled, "What…?"

"Sanae?"

"Why would he…?"

"Coffee-man…? Was' up?"

A confused Mr H looked up, over at the expectant face, before saying, "He's up to something, he has to be…!"

"What does he want, sir?"

…

"He wants to finish this….."

* * *

**Katfreak: Ok, now theres something new! Lol! Er, what is wrong with me?! A cliffhanger?! What is it with me and this sort of thing?! I don't know…sigh……Thanx for reading this far guys! I hope you are enjoying! Please do review and please stay tuned to the next chap of Fallen Revenge!**


	8. Realisation

**Fallen Revenge:**

**Chapter Seven: Realisation**

**Katfreak: HI! Its been awhile everybody! How u doin? Sorry I haven't been on for awhile, this chapter was not easy to write as the others! It might reflect that buuuuut….But its here now! I hope u enjoy! I don't own TWEWY! **

* * *

It was late evening in Shibuya, just before midnight. The evening crowds had began to thin out and started to head home. Cat Street was very quiet, the shop closing early, so the streets were barren.

Inside Wildkat, however, a small light could be seen in the window that illuminated two figures.

Joshua and Mr H sat on chairs nearby the counter, drinking their coffee in silence. It had been several hours since Neku had delivered the letter to them, of Diablo's whereabouts and his challenge.

They had sent the kids home, after the large argument between Beat and Joshua about coming with the Composer, Producer and Conductor to battle with Diablo. After many objections, and the girls holding Beat back on several occasions, Joshua had grudgingly relented and agreed.

Azufuji had gone back to the Reaper HQ to mobilise a team of Reapers to accompany them.

This left the Composer and Producer alone for most of the day in a rather tense silence.

One that ended as soon as Joshua placed his empty cup on the table loudly, drawing Hanekoma's attention to him.

He raised a silvery eyebrow and folded his arms as he sat back in his chair, "Sanae, what did you do?"

Hanekoma sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Nothing."

"Then what is he talking about? He's accusing you of taking something from him." Said Joshua coolly, referring to the letter which sat on the table.

A small silence occurred for a moment as the two stared at each other relentlessly. Hanekoma broke it first as he downed the remainder of his coffee.

Hanekoma sighed again, "I do have something connected to him. BUT! I didn't do anything like your thinking, Josh! I'm serious!"

He pouted when Joshua shook his head. "What is it that you have that he wants, Sanae?"

"First things first, he can't have it," grunted Hanekoma, "I will not give it to him. Second, it is rather simple what he wants."

"Oh? What is it then?" Hanekoma twitched, briefly rubbing his forehead before looking up at Joshua.

He fiddled under his shirt collar for a moment before pulling something out. Joshua's eyes narrowed in disbelief when Hanekoma held the item up for his inspection.

"…A pin?"

Indeed, the offending item was a pin, a dark black grey colour, but a metallic shiny colour; so the decoration could not be seen in the gloom of the café from where he sat.

"That's what he wants?" breathed Joshua, "A pin?"

"Yup, pretty much" shrugged Hanekoma, gently turning it in his fingers.

Joshua's expression turned suspicious in a moment, "What does it do?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Sanae," growled Joshua in annoyance, "You promised-"

"I mean it does nothing for you or me," said Hanekoma, "But for Diablo….it will do something."

"What?"

"I can't really tell you that, and no its not 'cause I'm being evasive; it's an upstairs thing, ya dig?"

Joshua looked angered instantly, but didn't press the matter because he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. He sighed exasperatedly, running a hand through his hair, before leaning on his palm.

Hanekoma lent forward to press a comforting hand to his shoulder, a small frown on his face, "Sorry boss…."

Joshua shook his head. Hanekoma sighed and went to pull back his hand when Joshua grabbed it.

He froze when Joshua squeezed his hand, before he looked up with an understanding yet annoyed smile.

Hanekoma chuckled and used his other hand to ruffle the Composer's hair, which caused an outraged squawk from the shorter male who tried to sort out his now messy hair.

Hanekoma chuckled heartily again, before stretching in the same manner as Beat and clearing his throat. "Well boss, I'm gonna go have a shower, 'kay? Behave."

"Fine, just go away," said Joshua, still distractedly sorting out his hair.

Hanekoma shrugged, before wandering away to his bathroom, taking off his shirt as he went.

Joshua watched as he left, before sighing tiredly as the door closed, "Wonderful…."

He twirled a strand of hair, eyes falling on the letter on the table before looking away.

He blinked suddenly when his eyes landed on the black pin, sitting on the table next to Hanekoma's empty cup.

Had he forgotten it in his haste to have a shower? Unlikely.

Joshua eyed it for a moment, sending a fleeting glance the door before snatching up the pin.

The design was that of a pair of wings that were moulting into black, white and grey feathers. The design was unusual yet beautiful.

Joshua ran a finger lightly along the edge of the pin, turning it softly in his hands.

"What could be so special about you….?" asked Joshua quietly, holding it up to his face.

He suddenly felt a small pulse from the pin before a white light consumed his vision…

…

… _He opened his eyes and blinked as giggle from his right causing him to whip around. _

_Hanekoma lent against his desk, a sly coy smile decorating his face. On the desk was a pile of what looked like doodles on important looking report-like documents. _

_He felt the urge to roll his eyes. _

"_Well, you can't say I haven't been productive today." smiled Hanekoma, winking at him cheekily. _

_Annoyance pulsed through him and he felt himself say something, although he couldn't hear what. _

_Whatever it was Hanekoma let out barks of laughter, "Yeah, yeah, love you too…"_

_He ran a hand across his face…_

…

…And then found himself staring at the ceiling.

Joshua blinked in confusion before sitting up with a start, looking around. He shuddered and rose shakily from his spot on the floor as he returned to his seat, and then looked at the pin in his hand; it glinted in the light at him innocently.

He found the urge to quote his ex-proxy, "What the hell?"

So absorbed in the pin, he didn't notice the shadow of what looked like a grotesque ram flicker at the window, watching him before it vanished……

-------------------------------------------------------

It was roughly nine the next morning when Joshua and Mr H left Wildkat, both tense.

Neither spoke as they passed through the long streets of Shibuya. They finally faced each other as they stopped at the entrance of Dogenzaka.

Mr H weakly smiled at the silvery composer, who toyed with a strand of hair before averting his eyes.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Sir!" called a familiar voice, as Azufuji rushed up the street before skidding to a swift halt by the two males. She huffed tiredly once before straightening.

"Azufuji, what is the status of the Headquarters?" asked Joshua, eyes on his Conductor.

"On alert sir," said Azufuji, "Our escort group shall be here soon to accompany us inside."

"Good," nodded Joshua.

Hanekoma ruffled his hair and said "Now we gotta wait for the-"

"YOOOO!"

"-The kids." He chuckled in amusement as the trio of kids dashed up the street to them, Beat in the lead on his board.

Flipping off the board, he stopped in front of them sharply before nodding, "Aight."

"Good morning" nodded Joshua stiffly. Rhyme and Shiki caught up in the next moment, panting heavily.

"G-good morning," gasped Rhyme as she straightened, noticing Shiki trying to soothe a stitch in her side.

Hanekoma chuckled pleasantly at them, "Morning guys, you all ready?"

"Yeah," nodded Shiki, drawing Mr Mew out of her handbag, the siblings nodding next to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Azufuji, "This will be very dangerous."

Joshua snorted, "They know that and they can't change their minds now."

Everyone looked at the composer, who stared at the kids sharply. Beat glared defiantly back at the composer and crossed his arms. Joshua snickered softly, before nodding.

Mr H snorted at the proceedings with amusement before clearing his throat to attract the attention to him. "Well, since we have you three tagging along, I thought I'd prepare these for ya; here catch."

From his shirt pocket Hanekoma produced three pins, before tossing one to each of the kids. From the questioning looks he received, he merely shrugged and said, "You're gonna need all the help you can get for this…."

While Joshua raised a silvery eyebrow at his Producer, silently wondering when he had made the pins, the kids observed each of theirs.

Beat's was a dark moss green, with red markings on it like force marks, a shape of a board in the back of the image slamming down.

Shiki's was black with shocking pink claws bursting from the ground; a pair of cat-slit shiny silver eyes glared in the background.

Rhymes' pin was a pale blue; a broken heart stitched together, the hearts having noise like wings attached to it in a light amber colour.

"Yo, coffee man, what do they do?" asked Beat, looking at his pin before looking at Mr H.

"That," smiled Mr H, "Is all up to you three."

Shiki and Beat both frowned at his vague answer, but Rhyme nodded cheerfully, "Thank you Mr Hanekoma."

"No probs."

"Azufuji-" said Joshua as he began to address the conductor but Beat cut him short by shouting out, "Yo, where we goin'? Where's Diablo at?"

"Beat…" said Rhyme tiredly, with a sigh. Joshua too sighed in faint annoyance, Azufuji frowning disapprovingly at Beat's impatientence.

Only Mr H wasn't annoyed, so he took the liberty of answering the skater's question, "Pork City, that where we're heading."

"Pork City…" Beat repeated, trailing off as he looked up the street at the building in question.

"Yes, and we are just-!!"

"Let's stop standing out and book it!!" roared Beat, pumped before he took off down the street, pushing past Joshua.

"Beat!!"

"Whoa Beat! Wait a minute!"

"Fool!" shouted Joshua angrily before taking off after the skater, the others following hastily.

Beat raced up the street, weaving skilfully through the crowds as the doors to Pork City came into sight.

Warm air rushed around the area he entered, but he didn't notice. He grinned and went to push the door open.

However, unfortunately for Beat, the door didn't budge and he crashed painfully into the glass door and bounced off it.

With a curse of surprise, he fell back, "AW CRAP!!!"

"Beat are you ok?!" called Rhyme as the group caught up with him, rushing to his side. Joshua slowed into a stop before freezing.

Hanekoma winced as he caught up and then lightly whapped Beat on the back of the head, "Next time give us more warning before you run off!"

"Fool! We were waiting for backup!" growled Azufuji.

"Sorry man…" Beat glared at the door, pointing at it "but it won't budge!"

"What?" asked Shiki.

"The door won't open!"

"Won't open? Asked Azufuji, raising an eyebrow, "That's not possible, the doors are always open…."

Shiki walked over to the door before pushing on the door, pushing harder when she found it wouldn't open. "He's right! It's locked!"

Mr H frowned, shared a look with Joshua before walking forward. Joshua twitched before moving forward quickly next to his Conductor, a deep frown etching itself on his pale face.

Hanekoma observed the door for a moment, and when he didn't see or feel anything wrong with it, pushed on it. A small spark of energy occurred, causing him them all to jump back, while Joshua dashed to Hanekoma's side.

Green light filtered into the air before it took on a legible form. "The more green the less you see…..the cold wind shows the real me…..exposed…..frail….beautiful……oh what could I be…?" asked Joshua questioningly, reading the riddle on the door.

"What the hell?" asked Beat, "What's this guy on?"

Mr H snorted, "Diablo likes being a pain, and this would reflect that."

"Well, what is the answer?" asked Shiki, adjusting her glasses.

"My best guess? Its-_?!_"

Whatever Mr H was going to say was cut off sharply when a noise like arm punched out from the wall and sent him flying backwards.

"Sanae!!"

"Mr H!!"

Another light a darker green blended out of the wall, forming the shape of a noise refinery before a large bottle green Noise formed from it.

It was made up of two stocky humanoid bodies, their grey noise like fingers weaving together before hastily unlocking and extremely long arms sweeping through most the group sending them backwards to join Hanekoma.

Joshua gasped when the creature's arms passed through him and he spun around in surprise.

"Are you all ok?" he shouted as they struggled to their feet. He went to dash forward when he found he couldn't move.

Looking down, he saw Noise markings wrapped around his legs. "Hey what the?"

"Josh, you gotta figure out the riddle!" shouted Hanekoma as he sat up quickly and dived back when the creature slashed it arms forward, "Diablo wants you to answer it! Hurry!"

"Ok!" Joshua whipped back around to the door to figure out the riddle.

The kids and conductor leapt back, similar to Mr H when the creature slashed forward again.

"Whoa!" Beat cried, his board humming with imagination. He dashed forward, jumping up to attack the beast's face.

It roared in annoyance before swatting at its face. Beat avoided the swats and grinned when he saw Mr Mew attack next to him, claws scratching and clawing where it could.

He felt a swoosh of air, slicing into the beast's face and turned to see Rhyme using her pendant to generate shockwaves a bit further away next to Shiki.

He turned and felt a pulsation of energy on the other side of the beast. Azufuji raced up the Noise's back and launched herself into the air before plummeting down again in a gravedigger hit. Beat saw and felt the impact which had the creature staggering and winced.

Its noise arms lashed out, catching him and Mr Mew by surprise and sending them flying into the air. Beat twirled mid air and launched straight back at the beast.

Azufuji dashed past him and off the beast, and he saw her stop when she saw Mr H. A brief conversation occurred, which ended when the creature's arms crashed between them and had them jumping back.

Both nodded and Mr H crackled with imagination, sending many black-grey balls of explosive matter as the Noise's feet.

Beat leapt high into the air, off the creatures face. It roared again in pain, giving Azufuji the perfect shot for attacking the noise.

She charged forward at high speed and used a sabre attack to take out the beast's feet.

It fell, but Beat, from his vantage point, realised in horror, "RHYME! SHIKI! MOVE IT!!"

The creature creaked as it fell forward onto the girls, too quickly for them to move out the way. It crashed down harshly, shaking the ground beneath it.

"RHYME!! SHIKI!!"

"Beat look!" cried Azufuji, pointing from her spot nearby. Beat flew to the ground, landing next to her and his eyes widened.

The creature hadn't completely fallen down, it was being propped up by dark black and grey waves of energy that resonated from Mr H; the barista had thrown up a shield to protect both Shiki and Rhyme, who were both fine if shocked, and was struggling to maintain it under such high pressure.

"Mr Hanekoma!" cried Shiki as he faltered slightly.

"I-I'm ok!" he grunted out, before sending a look to Beat and Azufuji, "But hurry and get this thing off me!"

"Hang on guys!" shouted Beat as he charged at the noise, who lashed out again. Azufuji jumped back to avoid the swipes before turning to Joshua, who was intently focused on the riddle, and shouting, "Hurry Sir!"

Beat slammed at the creature's side several times before realising it had little effect. Even Azufuji's hits started to have little effect; Mr H was tiring and the creature would not budge. Any longer and they would be done for.

"Dammit!" roared Beat in frustration, gripping his fist sharply, watching from a distance. A green glow emanated from his hand, making him realise he still had the pin in his hand.

Looking at it, he stared in surprise before it spread a green glow across him and new strength pulsed through him. He became determined at once.

He charged forward and up into the air. Using the force of the aerial assault, he slammed into the noise's side, the force of the collision sending it flying off to the side.

Mr H dropped the shield quickly and sat back harshly, the girls going to his aid. Azufuji charged forward and pull them away to safety.

Beat followed after the beast, continuously and relentlessly crashing into its side, waves of imagination showering on contact. The creature's arm lashed out again and sent him backwards into the air.

"Hang on Beat!" called Hanekoma, who had made it to his feet and was charging a bolt of what looked like black lightening. The creature lashed out at Beat and aimed to take him out.

"IT'S A TREE?!" roared Joshua from the door.

The scene froze at his shout. The Door noise froze mid grab, which stopped Beat falling to the ground.

Everyone looked around at the Composer, who turned back to them looking annoyed and slightly dumbfounded. Hanekoma's eyes were wide.

Beat yelped in surprise when he was dropped as the Noise vanished suddenly, his shout alerting Hanekoma, who skidded beneath him and used himself to catch the fallen skater.

Two grunts of pain filled the air. "Whoa, thanks coffee man…ow…"

"No probs…ugh….just lose a few pounds next time ok?" asked Hanekoma as Beat rolled off him. Beat grunted.

"Sanae, Beat are you ok?" called Joshua as he ran over, now free from his restraints.

"Beat! Mr H!" called Shiki and Rhyme, who ran over to them, quickly making a fuss. Azufuji quickly made her way behind them.

"Yeah… we're fine…." Laughed Hanekoma pleasantly, rubbing the back of his neck as Joshua lent knelt next to him.

Beat stared at Joshua for a moment before saying, "….A tree?"

They all looked at him for a moment, before he shrugged, "What? That was the answer to his riddle." He turned to Hanekoma, "I never pegged him to be a nature lover."

"You'd be surprised."

It was left at that for a moment before Rhyme said, "The doors opening!"

They all turned, watching as the green light disappeared from the door and the door's swung open. Joshua and Hanekoma rose, staring at the door. The kids noticed their dark frowns, before turning to Azufuji questioningly.

"Feel that Josh?"

"Yes…."

"What is it sir?"

"Diablo is inviting us in" said Mr H, a frown still on his face. Joshua nodded starting forward, Hanekoma putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him. A quick warning look was given, to which Joshua nodded. "Let's go"

They all nodded, Beat getting up with the girls' help.

They all entered Pork City doors, the room eerily dark. Looking around, no-one could see much beside faint outlines of the others.

"Diablo where are you?" called Hanekoma, wandering ahead slightly. Joshua glared around the room, before jerking. "Sir?"

"There's something there…!!"

The lights in the building suddenly flared to life, causing them all to wince at the harsh light. Once the glare died down, the all looked up. "Neku!"

Indeed, the former proxy sat nearby, lounging on what looked like a throne made out of noise refineries. He looked around, facing them before clicking sharply.

Then, to the horror of all present, hundreds upon thousands of taboo noise refineries blended out the walls, the floor and the ceiling. Every free space was covered with them.

"What the hell-?!"

"Dear god, what has he done?!"

The refineries began to shift and move before releasing themselves from their confines and heading straight toward the open door. They all had to block and duck to avoid the waves of noise.

"Sanae, the door!"

Hanekoma whipped around, eyes wide. "No way! It was a trap on the door! That was the only thing keeping these Noise in! Now their flooding into Shibuya!"

"They'll destroy the whole city!" gasped Joshua, "The Headquarters will have no idea what's hit it!"

"Sir! I'll go! I'll gather the Reapers against the Noise!" cried Azufuji, angrily slicing down a noise, as she fought her way over.

Joshua nodded, "Go!"

"Yes Sir! Good Luck!"

The Conductor turned on her heel and quickly blended in amongst the floods of noise leaving the building and was gone.

"Gah! So whadda we do now?!" shouted Beat, angrily punching a Noise that got too close to Rhyme and Shiki. Soon, the noise thinned out and the air was still and silent.

Joshua turned and found Neku now standing near them, his wings flexing slightly and his claws unsheathing. "Sanae."

Hanekoma turned, hand channelling black-grey energy, while Joshua pulled out his phone. The kids got into defensive positions, albeit less willingly. "Phones…?"

Neku stared for a moment before launching forward. Hanekoma released force rounds, surrounding a low strength energy beam from Joshua. Neku sliced at the energy, cutting it half and making it explode.

They both felt a whoosh of air as Neku charged past. He wasn't targeting them.

"Watch out!" shouted Joshua as Neku flew at his friends.

They had no time to avoid, as he lashed forward which sent them flying backwards into the open elevator.

"Ahh!" cried the kids as they harshly hit the back of the elevator, sliding to the floor with a thump.

"Are you guys ok?!" called Mr H, racing over.

"Sanae, careful!" shouted Joshua, sending a ball of energy at Neku, who released his own at Hanekoma. Hanekoma crashed back, covered in ice. Neku slammed against the wall, waving off the backlash before slamming his hand down on the elevator controls.

The door slid shut swiftly, the kids still inside, and went up.

Hanekoma cursed, breaking the ice off and back by Joshua's side. Neku turned to them, tilting his claws, before sending glowing bomb orbs at them. Joshua jumped into the air and Hanekoma slammed up a shield before charging at the proxy.

Joshua fired energy blasts using his phone, which Neku deflected back or else where.

As Hanekoma went for him, Neku's other hand swung around, releasing flame as a protective barrier.

It slowed Mr H's assault but not enough.

He flattened the proxy, sending them both tumbling to the floor. They wrestled for a moment, before Mr H managed to pin Neku's struggling arms above his head.

"P-Phones! Stop it! It's me, Mr H!"

Neku froze briefly, glazed eyes glaring up at Hanekoma. His face twisted into an angry snarl, before displaying a surprising show of strength and throwing Hanekoma off.

He jumped to his feet and sent a horizontal swing of energy to knock Hanekoma back further.

He didn't pay attention to Joshua, who sent a powerful blast of energy at him to knock him back, despite the violent spark of electricity that coursed over him.

The Proxy silently screamed and went flying back, a faint blue light falling from him. He reeled back and vanished in a portal through the wall.

Joshua fluttered down to the floor before falling to his knees panting.

Mr H staggered to the Composer, rubbing his side, "J, you ok?"

Joshua didn't voice how he felt but nodded, looking up.

Mr H weakly laughed before stopping as a faint blue light caught his attention. He wandered over cautiously, frowning.

He plucked up the glowing item and gasped, eyes going wide.

"Sanae?" called Joshua, getting to his feet and walking over to the Producer, "What's the matter? What is it?"

Joshua looked over Hanekoma's arm and saw the item, which was a pin.

After feeling a little fed up about another pin in the mix, Joshua's eyes widened when he saw the design on the pin: Neku's image.

Both exchanged glances of surprise. "Sanae, what the hell-?"

A spark of imagination charged across the air, bringing their attention to the other side of the room; Hanekoma stashing the pin quickly under his collar.

A portal swirled to life near them and Minamimoto stepped out, a staggering proxy by his side. He smirked at them, "Hello Hectopascals, you finally arrived! Took you long enough! SINE!"

"You!" growled Hanekoma angrily.

"So its you that set up that cacophony of Noise when we came in here?" asked Joshua, eyeing their two opponents.

Minamimoto snorted, "No, that was Diablo. Him doing that has allowed me to calculate your demise! FOIL!"

"And you trust him?!" snapped Hanekoma, "The Noise will destroy the whole city is that what you want?!"

Minamimoto snickered, "To start anew, you have to get rid of the old."

He straightened, flicking his tail around expectantly, "And that applies to you too!"

He slammed on a wave of imagination, which caused reality to fade away in static.

Both Joshua and Hanekoma became acutely aware that they were separated and in the noise plane.

Joshua looked across the way, staring at his opponent Minamimoto….

Similarly, Hanekoma came face to face with his opponent, Neku…..

A single thought simultaneously occurred to both of them, "Oh crap…"

* * *

**Katfreak: Done! Whoa I packed so much into one chapter! Oh dear….Oh well, I hope u like guys! I know I do!**


End file.
